


Twice and the Strange Room

by CaptainAcorns



Series: It's a Magical World [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2020-12-16 19:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 22,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAcorns/pseuds/CaptainAcorns
Summary: Mina's first year at Hogwarts isn't what she hoped it would be. After stumbling across a strange room, things start to change and it might not be for the better.





	1. Chapter 1

Ollivander's was a famous store in Diagon Alley. Its humble structure barely housed the hundreds of students that came from all over Europe, eager to procure their first wand. A visit to Ollivander's was an experience. Finding the ideal balance of materials and pairing a splendid wand to the ideal witch or wizard was an incomparable passion.

The proprietor of the store, Garrick Ollivander, himself, was old, but his wisdom in the field outnumbered his years. Stemming from generations of wand makers, Ollivander was one of the greatest wand makers of the century.

It was late in the afternoon. The sun set on Diagon Alley. An orange glow shining down the street. Ollivander tired from the days onslaught of patrons. He was about to retire for the day when a grizzled man walked in, leading a young girl as he entered the shop.

"Hello, Ollivander," the man greeted. "Almost done for the day?"

"Ah, I was wondering when you would drop by," Ollivander welcomed, "this must be your daughter."

The girl wore an oversized green hoodie and a pair of jeans. Her black hair was long and her round face accentuated her red lips. She had briefly left her father's side as she took interest in the wares of the shop. Boxes piled on top of boxes. Layers of dust accumulated. She turned around at the mention of her.

"Hello Mr. Ollivander," she greeted politely.

"First year at Hogwarts?" Ollivander questioned, friendly as ever.

She nodded.

“Well, well,” Ollivander began with glee. “I remember when your father was here for his first wand. Blackthorn. Dragon Heartstring,” Ollivander paused. “13 inches, if I’m not wrong.”

The man laughed—a hearty laugh. “I can barely remember. How many wands have I broken through the years?”

Ollivander sighed. “Too many to count.” He left to the back room, returning shortly after. He addressed the girl. “Your eyes show the brashness of your father. Perhaps an ebony wand.”

Ollivander opened the box and offered it to the girl. She took the wand in her hands, running her fingers along its curves, admiring the workmanship. Her interest drew a smile from Ollivander.

“Go on,” he encouraged. “Give it a flick.”

She did as instructed and screamed immediately after. The lightbulb in the room had burst. Tiny glass shards scattered around. Her father instinctively, shielded her. A small cut bled from his finger.

“Father!” she exclaimed.

“It’s okay, dear.” He placed his hand on her head and gave it a ruffle. “Just a small cut. Nothing your father can’t handle.”

She looked on regretfully—more than aware of the things her father handled.

Ollivander caught the look in her eye. He swiftly left and returned with another box.

“A dragon heartstring to match your father’s strong disposition, but I believe the protective nature of rowan is better suited.” Ollivander carefully offered a dark brown wand to the girl, urging her to cast another flick.

The girl hesitated. She looked at her father for guidance. He gave her a reassuring nod. To her astonishment, the wand glowed brightly, showering the three in a warmth that left even Ollivander surprised.

The man paid Ollivander for the wand and led his daughter towards the door.

“Shall we stop by Sugarplum’s to get something for Mina?” he offered.

The girl nodded excitedly.


	2. Chapter 2

The classroom was split in the centre, dividing the seating into two different areas. Ravenclaw students sat on one end, while the other was occupied by Gryffindor students. They talked amongst themselves, watching the other house carefully as they felt safe amongst their own.

Mina sat in the back row. Her back was straight, her notebook open and her quill dipped and ready in hand. Since boarding the Hogwarts Express, she could barely contain her excitement.

“Mina,” said a girl seated next to her. “Do you mind sharing your textbook? I forgot mine at the dorm.”

Mina happily offered. She pushed the textbook between the two of them, opening it to the first chapter—_The Wand-Lighting Charm_.

“Oh, I hope we don’t start from the very beginning,” the girl whined.

Mina looked at her curiously. It was only normal to start from the beginning.

“Any real witch or wizard can light their wand,” the girl continued. “You can, can’t you, Mina?”

“I- I’ve never tried,” replied Mina.

“But you’re in Ravenclaw. Something this simple you can do.”

“I- I guess so.” Mina shrunk in her seat.

“Ah, never mind. Professor Flitwick is starting the class.”

Mina turned her attention to the professor and head of house. Professor Flitwick stood at the head of the classroom on a raised platform of large books, raising his small stature above the heads of the seated students. He tapped his wand against the podium in front of him. A sound reverberated throughout the classroom, catching everyone’s attention. The students looked on in awe.

“Charms,” the professor began, “is a fundamental building block for any other kind of spell work you do in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfigurations and even Potions. In this class, we will learn how to add properties to objects.

“Today’s lesson will start with Chapter 1 of the textbook, the Wand-lighting Charm. This is a simple and very useful spell. I expect all of you to have a grasp by the end of class. Allow me to demonstrate.”

Professor Flitwick held his wand steady in front of him. He swished his wand in a small counter-clockwise circle and recited the incantation: _Lumos_. The tip of this wand filled with a strong white glow. Mina shielded her eyes.

“The key to this spell, is confidence,” the professor continued. “Enunciate clearly and hold you wand firmly. Your wand is a conduit for the magic within you. Go ahead and practice. Read the textbook if you are lost. Understanding the spell and its history is just as important to casting.”

Mina leaned to her side to start reading the passage on the Wand-lighting charm. The girl beside her, however, was quick to close the book.

“Look, Mina,” she started again. “Just try it. It’s simple.”

Mina hesitantly picked up her wand as she cautiously looked at the girl. She drew a small circle and recited the spell. They both waited a moment before the wand flickered with a small light. Mina smiled at her achievement.

“Very good, Mina,” the professor said, as he passed by. “Remember, confidence and the light will shine brightly.”

“Professor!” the girl called out. “Watch this.”

The girl that had been pestering Mina, casted the spell perfectly. The tip of her wand shone brightly.

Professor Flitwick was impressed, awarding Ravenclaw with five points. Mina shrunk further in her seat as the girl, with a smug smile, received cheers from her other classmates.

“Here,” the girl said, pushing the book towards Mina. “I guess I don’t need the textbook after all.”

At lunch, Mina quietly ate at the Ravenclaw table. Although her day did not start as she had imagined, her positivity continued to shine through. She was, after all, able to conjure light from nothing. Her second class had her more dumbfounded. Potions was a lot to grasp and their professor gave them no time to prepare.

“Mina.”

Mina considered the amount of texts she was required to read in advance for the next class. They were already expected to brew their first potion. And the professors’ insistence on the simple brewing of a cure for boils gave no one confidence.

“Mina!”

“Eh?” Mina let out in confusion. Her train of thought broken.

“Don’t your parents work in the Ministry?” asked her classmate—the same girl from earlier.

“Yes.”

“What department?

“Muggle Affairs and Office of Information.”

“Oh. The boring departments.”

“Do your parents work at the Ministry?” Mina asked, politely.

“One of them is an auror,” the girl smiled with pride.

“Lucky,” a boy interjected. “Do you have any stories?”

The girl gushed about how her father hunted down the remaining Death Eaters, using You-Know-Who’s name rather openly. It was interesting, but the rather exaggerated nature of her stories grew tiresome. Her momentary pauses, irked Mina more as the girl basked in the oohs and ahhs of her classmate.

Mina looked around at the other tables. The Great Hall was filled with students enthusiastically sharing stories of their summer vacation. Students dressed in robes, sporting their house colours—Green, Red, Yellow and Blue. She looked over at the Slytherin table, where a student with just her white collared shirt and green and silver tie, bursted in laughter that overtook the chatter of the other students.

A few owls entered the hall, dropping envelopes and letters to their recipients. Mina wondered if her parents sent her anything. Her family owned a crup that Mina was very fond of. She wondered how he was doing.

“Mina, have you flown on a broom before?”

Mina was startled at the new topic. “N-not by myself,” she said, shyly.

“My parents wouldn’t let me,” said one of her classmates. A dark haired girl with kind eyes. “They were worried I’d get hurt.”

“Isn’t your dad a quidditch player?” asked another.

The girl nodded. “He’s retired.”

“When?”

The girl took a moment. “14 years ago? He was 28.”

“That’s young.”

“Bludger…”

“Oh…”

“We should go to class,” Mina offered, taking the tension away from the unfortunate conversation.

Madam Hooch was already waiting, impatiently, at the quidditch pitch. Brooms laid in two rows. She instructed the newly arrived students to stand to the left of a broom. Students quickly entered soon after.

“Today, we learn to command the broom.” Madam Hooch began. “Hold your hand over the broom and call _up_.”

At her words, her broom shot right into her hand. She nodded towards the students to indicate they should begin.

Mina began calling her broom to no avail. Her classmates managed a few wiggles, but with no success. Even the Hufflepuff students struggled with the simple command.

Madam Hooch walked back and forth yelling as she went. “With conviction!” “Command the broom!” “Confidence!”

Mina jumped, as Madam Hooch directed the last word at her. She took a deep breath, finding within her the conviction and confidence she needed.

“Up,” she said.

The broom took a small hop, exciting Mina.

“_Up_,” she commanded with strength.

The broom jumped right into her hands, surprising herself and her classmates, who praised her. Mina smiled at them, broom in hand.

“10 points to Ravenclaw,” Madam Hooch shouted, her stern face unchanging. “Now, the next step is to mount your broom.” Madam hook walked to her own broom to demonstrate. “Push off with your feet and hold your position.” She pushed off and stayed floating a few feet above the ground.

Mina did as Made Hooch instructed, but failed to get the same results. Her smile disappeared as she concentrated on her task, but was quickly distracted at a student shouting from afar.

“Fly! I said fly!”

Startled, Mina looked over to find a Hufflepuff student hopping furiously as her voice carried throughout the field. Other students around her snickered and laughed as she took varying jumps, bounces, leaps and bounds; springing off the ground but always dropping back down.

“All this jumping is tiring,” Mina heard a classmate nearby say.

She thought to herself and realized her mistake. Madam Hooch’s harsh voice echoed. _With conviction. With confidence_. Mina was going to fly. She pushed off the ground and looked up. Instead of plummeting, she slowly descended to the ground.

Her classmates looked at her with excitement. “How did you do that?” they asked.

“I-I just wanted to fly,” Mina replied softly.

“How poetic,” someone sneered from behind. “If only dreams could power our brooms. Now, wouldn’t that be magic.”

At the dorm, Mina and her roommates promptly decided they would explore the castle.

In the hallways and main chambers of the castle, ghosts were seen floating about. A mischievous ghost jumped through walls to scare unsuspecting first years. Mina recognized him as Peeves from the stories she was told.

As they continued, Mina became distracted from her classmates’ chatter and their oohs and ahhs at every corner. Instead, she studied the walls and their structure, noticing a long, empty corridor. There were no prefects patrolling the area, no students huddled in corners trading cards and eating treats, not even Peeves made an entrance to startle an absent minded first year.

“Are you lost?”

Mina turned around at the chilling voice. There, floating next to her, was the Grey Lady, the ghost of Ravenclaw house. Her long hair lay straight against her face. She was dressed in a beautiful, slim dress. Mina looked around, just noticing her classmates had moved on without her.

“D-do you know where my friends went?” Mina asked the ghost.

“Not the most well intentioned friends are they?” the Grey Lady spoke with dignity. “They are, however, making their way to the Black Lake as we speak.”

“Oh, I wanted to see the lake,” Mina mumbled.

“It’s that way.” The Grey Lady pointed away from the long corridor. “You’re not going?”

“I’m just a bit tired.”

“Might I suggest entertaining your curiosity? Don’t look at me that way. It’s written across your face,” the Grey Lady continued, more talkative than Mina remembered reading. “‘Curiosity is the lust of the mind.’”

The phrase was familiar to Mina. “Hobbes?”

The Grey Lady laughed. “An eleven-year old knows Thomas Hobbes? Rightfully Ravenclaw.”

“You’ve never heard of Calvin and Hobbes?”

“Who is Calvin?”

“‘Humility is the beginning of true intelligence.’”

“John Calvin.”

Mina began walking down the long corridor. She did not know what those phrases really meant, only hearing them in passing as her mother spoke of them whenever she read her favourite comic about a free-willed boy whose best friend is a stuffed tiger.

At first glance, the corridor seemed to stretch endlessly into the distance, but with every step, things became clearer. Mina could make out the dark wooden door at the end. She began to notice the stone walls that closed around her, the creaking sound of the wooden planks she stepped on. Suddenly, Mina found herself in front of the very door that was, seemingly, a mile away. Mina looked back and saw she had barely moved from where she stood with the Grey Lady moments ago. The ghost knowingly smiled and disappeared.

Mina stood in front of the door. Frozen.


	3. Chapter 3

As the weeks passed by, Jihyo began to understand how magic worked. Potions gave her the most trouble, but even then, she could make sense of it with a bit of studying. Herbology came naturally to her. They were no different from the plants at home—they just needed to be taken care of. Spellwork became easier as Jihyo navigated the fine details of wand movement and incantation. Professor Flitwick was notably impressed with the vigour and confidence in Jihyo’s voice. It was flying that drew the greatest difficulty.

“Up,” Jihyo commanded.

The broom obeyed, to no one’s surprise. Jihyo’s voice was strong, commandeering. But it didn’t matter how loud Jihyo yelled “Fly”, how much conviction was in her voice when she said “I want to fly.” No matter what she did, her feet landed on the ground every time.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle in Jihyo’s ear. She was tired at the feeble attempts.

“Mina!” Madam Hooch called out.

A Ravenclaw student who was high above the clouds swooped down to where they stood. Her dark, mid-length hair swayed, her blue-trimmed robes billowed and her posture stood upright. Mina gently landed, her feet taking quick steps as they touched the ground. Jihyo wondered if she could ever fly so elegantly.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle, snapping Jihyo out of her daze and temporarily deafening her ears.

“If you can teach Jihyo how to fly, I will award Ravenclaw with 50 house points,” Madam Hooch told Mina before turning her attention to Jihyo, “And for your motivation, if you learn to fly by next week, I won’t give you detention.”

Jihyo sulked. When class was dismissed, she was left alone on the field with Mina. They agreed to meet at the quidditch pitch after class.

Later that day, Jihyo found Mina sitting on the grass reading what Jihyo recognized as the textbook for Charms, _The Standard Book of Spells_. Mina held her wand, practicing the motions for the levitation spell. Beside her lay a broom.

“Hi,” Jihyo greeted.

Mina looked up, startled. “H-hi!”

She quickly closed the textbook and set it aside. “Sorry, I was practicing for Charms.”

Her voice was as quiet as Jihyo remembered.

“That’s okay,” Jihyo unintentionally bellowed in comparison. “So what do we do first?”

Mina smiled. She stood up with the broom in her hand, holding it out for Jihyo.

“I borrowed it from Madam Hooch earlier, but we can’t use the quidditch pitch.”

Behind them, students could be seen flying in and out of the quidditch stadium. They wore familiar red and yellow uniforms with protective padding and headgear. Their brooms were clean, brushed and smoother than the broom Jihyo currently held on to.

“First, show me what you can do,” Mina instructed. Her voice soft, yet assured.

Jihyo mounted the broom. She closed her eyes. Up and down. She opened her eyes and looked at Mina, who tilted her head and pressed her lips together.

“What am I doing wrong?” Jihyo exasperated.

“Have you flown before?” Mina asked.

Jihyo shook her head.

“Not even with your parents?”

“My parents aren’t witches or wizards.”

Jihyo waited for the usual response, that came in two forms: “What’s it like living without magic?” or “Filthy mud-blood,” but Mina didn’t say anything. She creased her brows and rubbed her chin.

“What is it?” Jihyo asked impatiently.

“I’m wondering if we should try flying so you can understand what it’s like.”

“Together? Can you?”

“I only just learned how to fly on my own.”

“Let’s try it!” Jihyo encouraged excitedly. “Just a few feet off the ground.”

Mina nodded.

The broom wasn’t meant for more than one rider. Jihyo was close behind Mina, able to hear even the quietest mumble.

“What was that?” Jihyo asked.

“N-nothing. I need you to push off with me.”

Jihyo nodded. “On 3. 1- 2- 3!”

The shaky take off caused Jihyo to wrap her arms around Mina. When they were more stable, Mina smiled as Jihyo exclaimed behind her.

“Oh my god! We’re off the ground!”

Mina, confidant in her ability, raised themselves higher until they could see inside the second floor windows. But they began to wobble again.

“I think we-” Mina started before she was interrupted.

“Hey!” a far away voice yelled.

Jihyo felt Mina become startled at the loud voice. The already unsteady broom became more erratic. Fear gripped Jihyo as she screamed and threw her arms around Mina.

They faltered, but Mina recovered. Their balance veered to the left and Mina, once again, corrected their course. But too many turns and the overbearing weight on the broom, eventually turned their course downwards.

Before they hit the ground, someone flew by to help catch their spiralling descent. The additional support slowed their fall, but the three of them tumbled to the ground.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

Jihyo looked up to see a young Gryffindor boy recovering from his fall. He brushed his hands on his knees and looked for his broom, checking it for scratches. He stood over them, his hair and part of his face covered by the headgear. He held his hand out to help Jihyo, but she refused. She stood up on her own, helping Mina up.

“We were fine,” Jihyo shot at him. “If you didn’t startle Mina, we would have been fine.”

“Are you kidding yourself?” He scoffed. “You were wobbling like a baby.”

“We were just floating there. Mina had it under control. Right, Mina?”

Mina became flustered. “Y-yeah! I- I was just about to land, b-but…” her voice trailed off.

“She was going to take us down,” Jihyo took over, her voice booming.

“I was just trying to help.”

He quickly mounted his broom and took off. They watched as he rejoined his team above the quidditch pitch. A few of their teammates met up with him and they talked. He pointed towards their direction.

Jihyo saw Mina quiver and said, “you’re a really nervous person.” Mina looked at her. “If any of those guys bother you, just tell me.”

“What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know yet.”

Jihyo looked around and noticed their broomstick had a visible crack. When she picked it up, the broom split, the front barely hanging on.

“Madam Hooch won’t be happy,” said Mina.

“I’ll take care of it.”

“You’ll get in trouble. I’ll go. I borrowed the broom in the first place,” Mina tried to offer.

“It’s okay. It’ll be some house points and maybe detention,” Jihyo reassured Mina. “It’s the least I can do for helping me today.”

Mina pouted. “I didn’t do anything.”

“Just watch! I’ll fly next week in class.” Jihyo looked down at the broken broomstick in her hand. “But I guess I’ll still have detention.”

“Wait!” Mina’s eyes widened, her smile beaming. “I think I know where we can get another broomstick. Follow me.”

She grabbed Jihyo’s hand and pulled her towards the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

The first time Mina came across the door, she bravely stepped through the dizzying enchantments. She stood in front of the door, but the bravery and curiosity had disappeared. She had run away.

The second time, Mina returned full of regret. She had learned in History of Magic, that the Hogwarts Castle was capable of changing on its own inclination—the Grand Staircase was a notable example. After class, she hurried to the seventh floor and found the door was still there. Her heart pounded. She had failed a second time.

The third time, she was greeted by the Grey Lady.

“Hello again.”

“Hello,” Mina politely replied.

Beyond the door was a great mystery and was it not the job of a curious Ravenclaw to open and find what was inside?

“Will this door disappear?” Mina asked.

“The door? Yes. But the rooms of the Hogwarts Castle are never gone. Only appearing when it is most needed.”

The Grey Lady watched the strange student fidget.

“Will you run away again?”

Mina turned to face the ghost. “I’ll come back when I’m ready.”

Mina walked away, failing a third time.

The fourth time, she had dragged a confused Hufflepuff student by the name of Jihyo. Mina had been trying to teach Jihyo how to fly until an unhappy accident broke the broomstick she had borrowed from Madam Hooch. The ever kind Jihyo was ready to take the blame, but Mina couldn’t let that happen. Remembering what the Grey Lady had said, Mina hoped the door, and the room behind it, would provide her what she needed.

“Where are we?” Jihyo asked, exhausted.

Mina had lead her through multiple staircases before reaching their destination.

“Open it,” Mina encouraged with a bright smile.

Jihyo, confused, turned the doorknob. “It’s locked.”

She tried again, but no matter which way she turned, the door would not open. Even casting an unlocking charm wouldn’t do the trick. Mina looked on curiously.

“You try it.” Jihyo stepped aside.

“Me?” Mina looked around, hoping the Grey Lady would show herself.

“Is this where they keep spare brooms?” Jihyo questioned. “The professors’ probably locked it with a special enchantment.” She placed a hand on Mina’s shoulder. “It was worth a try. I might as well get this over and done with.”

Before Jihyo could leave, Mina turned the doorknob. _Click_. The door swung open.

Inside, they were met with a table placed against a cobblestone wall. On the wall, hung a map that outlined the castle’s different floors, including Hagrid’s hut and the Black Lake. On the table were a row of books that lined against the wall. Mina walked up, reading the spine of each book: _The Standard Book of Spells, A History of Magic, A Beginner’s Guide to Transfiguration, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_—required texts for First Year students. Curiously, a feather was also placed on the table, similar to the one they used in class.

Beside the table, a shelf housed various equipment. Included were ingredients in jars and boxes. Mina recognized each one: snake fangs, horned slugs, porcupine quills, flobberworm mucus and even a bottle of water—ingredients for a cure for boils.

“Mina!” Jihyo yelled, running across the blue rug that laid across dark wooden floors. “Brooms! The exact same.”

In a small annex further in and just off to the side of the table, were pillows and a bed for pets underneath a large window. As Mina came close, she realized there was no view, but the perfect replication of daylight entering the room. The brooms that Jihyo were excited about, were displayed on the walls of the annex. All the same—worn down, beginner broomsticks.

Jihyo held the broken broom in both hands and snapped it clean against her knee. Her actions startled Mina.

“No detention!” Jihyo cheered, as she thrust the two pieces in the air.

Mina took the two broken pieces from her and looked around. On the wall closest to her were two separate stands, perfect for two broken pieces of a broom. Mina took a step back and looked throughout the room. She couldn’t help but smile.

“Let’s go! I’ll show that Madam Hooch who can fly,” Jihyo proclaimed.


	5. Chapter 5

Hagrid’s hut was a quaint, cottage-looking abode located on the outskirts of the castle grounds. It sat next to the Forbidden Forest, a dark and eerie place even in the middle of the day. Among these two places, Jeongyeon stood, waiting. Her short haircut gave off a boyish look and with her oversized robes, she could easily be mistaken. But, if you managed to catch a glimpse of her face, her sharp jawline and long eyelashes were quite feminine.

Before long, she saw Professor Sprout heading towards her. Another student followed behind.

“Ah, Jeongyeon, you’re already here,” said the professor. “This is Jihyo, one of my first year students. You’ll be completing detention together.”

Jeongyeon held out her hand to the Hufflepuff student. “It’s nice to meet you.” When Jihyo stepped forward to shake her hand, Jeongyeon paused. “Do I know you?”

“No,” Jihyo replied curtly.

“Follow me.” Professor Sprout led them to the back of Hagrid’s Hut. There, waiting for them, was a mound of manure, a couple of pitchforks and a wheelbarrow. Jeongyeon and Jihyo recoiled at the smell. “Your task is to carry the manure to the greenhouse just above the hill. I have already shown Jihyo where to place it. Before you get started, I need your wands.”

“Why do you need our wands?” Jeongyeon asked, reluctant to give up the one tool that could save her from throwing up.

“This is detention, young lady. It wouldn’t be much of a punishment if you levitated the entire mound to the greenhouse, now would it? Wands.”

Jeongyeon and Jihyo gave up their wands.

“You can have them back after you finish your task. The sooner you finish the sooner detention will be over.”

Professor Sprout walked off. Jeongyeon and Jihyo looked at each other.

“I know who you are,” said Jeongyeon. “You’re one of the idiots that tried to fly two people on a broom.”

She took a pitchfork in her hand and began scooping the manure into the wheelbarrow.

“How would you know that?” she questioned, doubtful.

Jeongyeong watched for a bit and then followed her actions. “I’m the one that saved your asses.”

“That was one of the quidditch boys.”

Jeongyeon laughed.

“I'm never cutting my hair this short again,” she said.

Jihyo stuck the pitchfork in the mound and threw her hood over her head, covering her hair. She pulled the opening closed, just enough to hide part of her face so that her eyes were barely visible.

Jihyo gasped, her eyes wide. “You’re a girl.”

Jeongyeon laughed again. “Did someone finally catch the crazy nonsense the two fo you were up to? Where’s the quiet one?”

“We didn’t get in trouble for that.”

Jeongyeon returned to helping. “What are you in for?”

Jihyo didn’t answer. She was busy filling the wheelbarrow. She took hold of the handles, giving Jeongyeon a look that asked for help. Jeongyeon dropped her pitchfork and moved to hold the wheelbarrow steady as they started up the hill.

“If I tell you mine, will you tell me yours?”

Jihyo thought for a moment. “Fine. Why are you in detention?”

“I scared a few Ravenclaw students.”

“You get detention for that?”

“Well, I didn’t know they were holding jars of the potions they just brewed. Cure for boils everywhere.”

Jeongyeon let go of the wheelbarrow momentarily to illustrate that everywhere meant everywhere. Jihyo stumbled slightly.

“First years? But we brew potions in class. They wouldn’t even have the ingredi—Oh.”

“What?”

“Did you scare Mina?” Jihyo dropped the wheelbarrow and glared at Jeongyeon.

“Whose Mina?”

“My friend. The one I was with.”

Jeongyeon looked around. Students walked by were alerted to their presence and now questioning the manure they were hauling.

“Calm down and lower your voice,” she said, as people clapped their hands over their nose and sneered towards them. “I don’t remember what your friend looked like.”

“Small. Black hair. Timid. Mole on her nose.”

“These girls had none of the above. Can we go now? I’d like to get this done as soon as possible.”

Satisfied, Jihyo picked up the wheelbarrow and they continued up the hill. In the greenhouse were four wooden crates.

“We just have to fill those,” Jihyo explained.

“Oh, thank god. I thought we’d have to move all of it.”

Jeongyeon helped Jihyo empty the wheelbarrow and returned down the hill.

“I didn’t like the way they treated your friend,” Jeongyeon explained. “That’s why I did what I did.”

“I don’t like it either. So, thanks.”

As they pushed another wheelbarrow up the hill, Jeongyeon was noticeably tired. She looked over at Jihyo who seemed to be able to transfer pitches of manure into the wheelbarrow with ease.

“You’re really good at this,” Jeongyeon commented, taking a breather as she leaned against her pitchfork.

“Not all of us grew up with magic,” replied Jihyo, focused on her task.

“I didn’t know Muggles carried manure everyday.”

“No, but there are boxes when moving, pots and pans to be cleaned, groceries to be carried and baby sisters to take care of.”

“You help out around the house a lot.”

“And it’s your turn to push the wheelbarrow up.”

Jeongyeon sighed. It was only fair. They managed to reach the greenhouse and dump the manure into the third box, but Jeongyeon was drained.

“Wait,” she held up her hand in desperation. “I need to take a break.”

She took a seat on one of the stools in the greenhouse.

“I thought you needed to get this done as soon as possible.”

“I do. But I can’t go on.” Jeongyeon breathed heavily. She looked up at Jihyo and wondered how to be strong. “You can sit next to me. I don’t bite.”

“I prefer to stand." Jihyo looked at Jeongyeon's tired self. "Aren’t you a quidditch player?”

“I’m not. My sister is on the team.”

“So what? You’re on the team by extension?”

“Something like that, but that doesn’t matter. Where did your friend get potion ingredients?”

Jihyo gave Jeongyeon a suspicious look.

“I’m just worried,” Jeongyeon started when Jihyo didn’t say anything. “The professors will think you set off a firecracker in the hallways to distract Professor Slughorn so you can sneak in and steal ingredients from him. That’s an automatic detention.”

“And you would know?”

Jeongyeon shrugged.

“What do you need them for?”

“A thing,” Jeongyeon replied, trying to avoid Jihyo’s unnerving stare. She felt a sudden renewal of energy as she stood up. “I did say I needed to get things done early, right? One more box to go.”

They finished the rest of the task not saying much to each other. Jeongyeon was exhausted from the strenuous task and from Jihyo’s suspicious glares. She regretted saying as much as she did, but she did find out the name of the very person who could help.

On their way to Professor Sprout’s office, students stared, running away with their nose plugged. Both Jihyo and Jeongyeon were covered with specks of manure. Sniffing her own clothes, Jeongyeon flinched, coughing the stench out of her lungs.

“Well done, girls,” Professor Sprout congratulated. Her voice nasally as she tried to avoid breathing. She opened her drawer. “Here you are. But before you girls leave.” She produced her own wand. “_Scourgify_.”

The manure that laced Jeongyeon and Jihyo’s robes lifted from the seams and disappeared. There was a lingering smell of leftovers, but that evaporated as well. They thanked Professor Sprout and left the office.

“Hey Jihyo!” Jeongyeon called after. “You never told me why you had detention.”

“I can’t fly.”


	6. Chapter 6

A scarf, toque, a pair of mittens, a sweater, a large cardigan and a black robe laid spread out on the table and chairs. Brooms no longer hung on the walls, except for two separate pieces of the same broom. Potions equipment remained untouched on the shelf. The architectural drawing of the Hogwarts Castle, changing as the castle changed, brought an intellectual veneer. And the light from the window extended a warmth throughout the room as the sun began to set. It was still. Quiet.

Only Mina moved. She sat at the table. One hand held her heavy head, the other flipping the pages of a book every so often. Mina had tied her hair, the ponytail barely reaching her back as it waved back and forth freely. She wore her white collared shirt, pressed and buttoned to the top. Her blue necktie hung slightly loose, but just tight enough to maintain her appearance. For Mina time stopped. It was still. Quiet.

Daylight quickly came to a close, much to Mina’s surprise. She closed her book and rubbed her eyes. The sweater was pulled over her head. A large cardigan draped over. Then the robe with the Ravenclaw crest was thrown on top. She undid her ponytail and carefully placed the toque on her head. The scarf wrapped around. Once. Twice. At last, with her books placed in her bag and swung around her shoulder, she slipped her mittens over her hands. As the weather became cold, this was routine.

On her way back to the Ravenclaw tower, she was stopped by a group of her classmates.

“Mina!” they called after her.

“We couldn’t find you in the Great Hall,” they said. “Where were you?”

“I was studying by myself,” said Mina, not answering the question.

“Help us study.” “We don’t understand the Transfiguration equation.” “The alphabet is even more confusing.”

They whined as they pulled Mina’s arm. Her bag slipped from her shoulder and her books spilled on the floor.

“H-hold on,” Mina cried out, though her voice barely carried to the other girls. She turned to her belongings on the floor, but someone had already picked them up.

“It’s Mina, right?” the person asked, giving the items back to their owner.

“Y-yes,” Mina responded. She took the books and placed them in her bag, tightly holding on to them this time.

“Do you mind if I talk to you for a second?”

Mina looked at the other girls. They nodded, whispering as they left.

“I’m Jeongyeon.” The tall girl reached out her hand. Mina noticed the sharp jawline, light brown hair and dark brown eyes.

“You’re the quidditch player that helped us the other day,” Mina said, shaking the hand that was offered to her.

“You recognize me?”

Mina nodded. “But I didn’t know you were also the Jeongyeon that Jihyo talked about.”

“Jihyo talked about me?”

“She said not to give you anything.”

Jeongyeon was disappointed. “Did she say anything else about me?”

Mina shook her head, her earmuffs moving out of place slightly. Jeongyeon noticed and adjusted the earmuff so they sat snugly over Mina’s ears.

“Thank you,” said Mina, before adding, “again.”

A silence fell between the two. The two of them standing alone in a dark hallway, lit only by candles.

“What did you want to talk about?” Mina finally asked.

“Oh, that. Nothing,” said Jeongyeon, matter of factly. “They looked like they were bothering you.”

“Thanks,” Mina said again.

Jeongyeon laughed. “Are you always this polite? I don’t think I’ve been thanked so much in my life.”

Mina smiled. “If there’s nothing, do you mind if I ask you a question?”

“Sure. But where are you going? It’s awkward just standing here.”

“That way,” Mina pointed down the hall. “Where are you going?”

Jeongyeon shrugged. “I’ve always wanted to check out the bathrooms near the Ravenclaw tower. You never know what you can hide in bathrooms.” They started walking down the hallway. “What did you want to ask?”

“Is there something I have that you need? Why does Jihyo keep telling me not to give you anything?”

“You can’t tell anyone.”

Mina nodded.

“I’m looking for ingredients for a potion. They’re not difficult to find, but as a second year I can’t get my hands on any.”

“What’s the plan?”

“Why? Does it look like I have a plan?”

“You don’t look completely innocent.”

“That’s fair.”

Mina waited.

“Okay. I’ll tell you. Only because I don’t think you’d tell on me.”

“And,” Mina added, "you think I have whatever you need.”

Jeongyeon chuckled. “That too. So,” she started, “last year Slytherins painted over the Fat Lady’s portrait. But no one got in trouble. Not enough evidence, they said. Well, I say, let’s see them try to talk their way out of things with a babbling potion."

“Do you know who did it?”

“I have a hunch, but no one can prove it.”

“Slytherin’s not all bad,” Mina said.

“That’s a good one.” Jeongyeon laughed before realizing Mina was serious. “You can’t be that nice? To think Slytherin isn’t bad?”

“I don’t know why they did that to the Fat Lady, but they must have a reason.”

“Sure. It’s because we beat them in quidditch last year and they’re sore losers.”

“That’s not nice.”

“I don’t have to be nice to Slytherin.”

Mina noticed the conversation had turned serious for Jeongyeon. Her tone of voice carried something vengeful, but it disappeared as quickly as it came.

“You’re too nice,” Jeongyeon started with a more upbeat expression. “I mean, it would be nice if you could spare some aconite, but I’m not really here to ask you. Cross my heart, I just wanted to help with those girls. I’ve actually noticed you a few times around the castle. But I didn’t want to say hi. I didn’t want to feel like I was only talking to you because I wanted something from you. You’re always helping everyone else. But who helps you? Wow that’s some door. I guess we made it all the way to the Ravenclaw common room. I can’t believe I climbed up all those stairs.”

When Jeongyeon finally stopped, Mina spoke. “If I find aconite, I’ll let you know.”

“Really?”

“I think it would be a good laugh.”

“I knew I would like you.” Jeongyeon rested a hand on Mina’s shoulder, approvingly.

“On one condition,” Mina added.

“Anything.”

“I don’t want to be involved in any other way. I want to make it clear that I’m helping you because you’re helping Jihyo with flying.”

“No problem!” Jeongyeon hugged her, ecstatically.

They stood before a large blue door with a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle. No doorknob. No keyhole.

“You know,” Jeongyeon said, “I heard the Ravenclaw common room was difficult to get in.”

“Do you want to try?” Mina offered.

“Can I? I’m not a Ravenclaw.”

Mina used the bronze knocker. A female voice bellowed at them. “Where is true knowledge found?”

“The head,” Jeongyeon blurted out. Nothing happened. “Did I get it right?”

Mina used the bronze knocker again.

“Where is true knowledge found?” the voice bellowed again.

“In humility,” Mina answered. The door swung open. “Maybe you’ll get it next time,” she said before disappearing behind the door.

The next day, Mina went to the seventh floor, but there was no door. She walked up and down the hallway, but found nothing. She knocked on the stone walls, but nothing answered. She even cast a revealing charm, but nothing showed.


	7. Chapter 7

Mina,

I hope Pingu made it back to you safely. I’m glad you thought about sending him home with us. My family was surprised and weren’t really sure what to do with an owl, but we let him out at night like you said and he seemed okay.

Sorry, we didn’t get to talk much. Did you sit with the other Ravenclaw students? I hope they didn’t bother you much. I know you say they’re nice, but I don’t trust them. I’ll be sure to sit with you next time.

I’m still getting used to writing with a quill. But this is good practice. I don’t want to read my essay out loud to Professor Binns anymore. I should introduce you to the internet.

I heard you talked to Jeongyeon. She said you didn’t have what you were looking for. I’m surprised. Doesn’t the room have everything? Also, if Jeongyeon is bothering you, let me know.

My parents are thinking of getting an owl. I think that would be nice.

I hope your holidays are going well.

Jihyo

* * *

  
Jihyo,

Pingu came back safely. He was a bit cold, but my mother took care of that quickly. I sat with a friend on the train, so don’t worry. Your penmanship is getting better. Professor Binns is just old. I can read your letter just fine. I did talk to Jeongyeon. She said they would delay their plans. She said she would be able to get aconite from her sister. You don’t have to worry about Jeongyeon. I have a feeling someone else will get to her before you. You should get an owl. I don’t know if I want to learn this internet thing.

Happy Holidays.

Mina

* * *

  
Mina,

Sorry, it’s been a while. My family has not left me alone. Even now my sister is watching me as I write this. My parents decided to get me an owl next year. I’m still going to teach you about the internet.

Who is ‘they’?

How was your Christmas? Mine was great. My parents liked their gifts and my sister was crazy for Chocolate Frogs. Thanks for the suggestions. I think having your mom work in the Muggle Division has been a lifesaver for me and my family. Pass on my thanks, I owe her. I got you a gift. I know you said you didn’t want one. But I couldn’t help myself.

Do wizards celebrate Christmas differently?

Jihyo

* * *

  
Jihyo,

I’m not sure how muggles celebrate Christmas, My mother assures me there is nothing different. But I don’t think you play Wizard's Chess or Exploding Snaps. And I don’t think your decorations sing and dance. My mother says if there’s anything you or your family needs, you’re more than welcome to send an owl. Once you get one that is. “They” is whoever is friends with Jeongyeon. I’ve never met them. I guess they’re helping her with this prank. Jeongyeon is nice, I like her. I should thank her for helping you since I couldn’t. You’re very good at flying now. I also got you a gift. My mother suggested it and I think it’s a good idea.

Happy New Year!

Mina

* * *

  
Mina,

Happy New Year!

My parents have a lot of questions about wizards and witches. Your parents will be bombarded with letters. Prepare them.

Don’t be nice to Jeongyeon. I think it’ll go to her head. But you’re right. It was nice of her to help me with flying. I think I’ll try out for quidditch in third year.  
What’s Exploding Snaps?

Don’t reply. Classes are resuming soon. I’ll see you at school.

Jihyo 

* * *

  
Mina,

My sister couldn’t get aconite. She knows I’m up to no good. If you’re still able to get aconite, let me know. Don’t worry if you can’t.

Happy Holidays! I’ll see you at school.

Jeongyeon

P.S. No need to reply, just send Sammy back.


	8. Chapter 8

A popular place at Hogwarts Castle was the courtyard. During the Spring and Summer months, the fountain was cooling, the grass was soft and the sun was warm. But Fall had pulled the leaves off and Winter froze the fountain. The students chose to crowd the Great Hall for warmth.

Mina was not like other students. She enjoyed the snow and the stillness that it brought with it. She sat crossed-legged under the covered pathways, facing the courtyard and leaning against a wall. Every bit of her was covered—earmuffs on ears, gloves on hands, a scarf around the neck and a toque a top her head.

A book laid on her lap as she used her wand to flip the pages with magic. On the pages were a familiar blonde boy and his anthropomorphic tiger. They had rushed out into the winter landscape. _It’s a magical world, Hobbes, ol’ buddy_… Calvin would say, _Let’s go exploring!_ And the two rushed down the hill on board their sled.

“There you are!”

Mina looked up. Jihyo walked towards her. She wore a yellow and black scarf around her neck. Her robes were held tightly around as she hugged herself.

“I thought you were in the room, but Jeongyeon said you were out here,” said Jihyo.

“Do you need help with something?”

“Not everyone comes to you for help.” Jihyo took a seat on the floor next to Mina. “Aren’t you cold?”

“My mother taught me a warming spell.” Mina lifted her arm to let Jihyo touch her robes.

At the feeling of warmth, Jihyo clung tightly onto Mina. She leaned her head down to Mina’s shoulder, the robes thawing her rosy cheeks.

“What are you doing out here anyways?” she asked.

Mina opened her book towards Jihyo for her to see.

“I love Calvin and Hobbes,” Jihyo exclaimed. “Are they popular with witches and wizards, too?”

Mina shook her head.

“Hardly. Most of us prefer moving pictures,” said Mina. “My mother brought it home from work. She said I would enjoy it.”

“It really is a magical world,” said Jihyo, reading the page. “Sometimes I wonder if you realize just how amazing all of this is.”

Mina flipped the page. Both of them enjoyed the comic while the snow continued to fall in front of them. The winter landscape building.

“If you’re not in the room, who is?” Jihyo asked after a while.

Mina sat up. “What do you mean?”

“The door never appears when it’s just me. Only when you’re already in the room. But if you’re here, then who’s in there?”

Mina creased her eyebrows, deep in thought.

“What’s wrong?” Jihyo questioned.

“The Grey Lady said the rooms of Hogwarts would appear when they are most needed,” Mina recalled. “I haven’t seen it in a while.” 

Jihyo looked around her. Everything was quiet.

“Hey Jihyo,” said Mina. “Do you want to go exploring?”


	9. Chapter 9

Jihyo waited until her roommates fell asleep. She quietly crawled out of her bed fully clothed. She slipped out as the door creaked open, tip-toed through the common room and out the entrance of the Hufflepuff basement. Jihyo shivered.

“Why is Hufflepuff in the basement?” Jihyo muttered to herself. She brought out her wand, pointing it to her robes and casted, “_Concalius_.” She melted at the warmth, mumbling to herself, “Thank you, Mina… or curse you. You’re why I’m out here anyways.”

She conjured a light and made her way through the dark hallways. The basement was cold and quiet, there were no decorations, only the candlesticks mounted to the wall. Jihyo made her way out to the courtyard where Mina waited for her.

“_Quietus_,” Mina casted on Jihyo. “How did you even get this far without getting caught?”

“What did you do?”

Mina pointed to her feet. Jihyo tapped them experimentally on the stone floors. No sounds. Jihyo gave Mina a thumbs up.

The two walked down the hill towards the Forbidden Forest. Hagrid’s hut was lit. They saw the half-giant walk out with his dog following after. Mina quickly pulled Jihyo behind stacks of hay.

Hagrid held a lantern in front of him as he walked towards the forest. “Come ‘ere, Fang. Let’s go.”

The dog sniffed around, catching a scent. Jihyo looked around in panic, trying to find a way out or something to distract the hound. Instead, what she saw was a chunk of manure slowly floating towards them. She looked over at Mina as her friend was pulling it towards them with her wand.

“What are you doing?” Jihyo muttered.

Mina shushed in her response. Jihyo peaked around the haystack and saw the hound sniff its nose in the air and then turned around. Hagrid and his dog entered the forbidden forest, carrying the light with him.

“Jihyo, light,” Mina asked of her.

Jihyo did as she was told. Their surroundings were illuminated, but Jihyo frowned at a pile of manure that floated in front of them.

“Are you going to keep that?” she asked.

“It hides our smell. We don’t want Hagrid’s dog or whatever else is in the forest to find us,” explained Mina. “Just be glad I’m not asking you to cover yourself with it.”

Jihyo sighed and wondered if this was still the same Mina she saw flying elegantly in the sky.

“Let’s get this over with,” she whined, knowing there was no backing out now.

The forest was dark and silent. They followed along a trail quietly, trying their best not to attract any unwanted attention. Jihyo could hear the sound of running water—a stream was nearby. But the cold temperate forest summoned a mist that clouded their vision even with a light guiding their way. They kept their eyes on the ground, following the trail and for any signs of what they were looking for.

They stopped when they heard Hagrid’s voice.

“S’all right there. We’ll find yeh a new home.”

Mina looked at Jihyo with curiosity in her eyes. Jihyo knew there was nothing stopping her. Mina quietly crept closer to Hagrid’s voice, hiding behind a tree when he came to view. At Hagrid’s feet was a fallen tree. There were small green creatures climbing over Hagrid.

They watched as Hagrid bent down to examine the tree.

“Sum’ one was ‘ere, that’s for sure. Yer don’ get tis clean of a cut from summat else. Well, let’s get yeh all a new home. I’ll have to inform the headmistress.”

Mina pressed herself and Jihyo against the tree as Hagrid headed their way. The black hound made a brief stop nearby, but, thankfully, continued along behind Hagrid. When Hagrid was long gone, Jihyo let out a sigh of relief. She looked at Mina, who was already heading towards the fallen tree.

The tree was cut clean from its trunk, but more pieces laid around. Mina picked one up, it was big but fit within her arms. There didn’t seem to be anything out of the ordinary about the tree. She looked at Jihyo.

“Who would do this?” Jihyo asked. “And what for?”

Mina didn’t answer, she set the piece of wood down and scoured the surrounding area. A brief distance away were tall bushes of wild grass and other plants, including one with purple flowers. Mina dropped to her knees and began digging. Jihyo moved closer to shine the light over Mina. Once the flower were unearthed, Mina carefully wrapped them in a cloth she carried with her. She passed the package to Jihyo to hold.

“Is that it? Can we go?” Jihyo asked.

Mina used her hands to quickly push the dirt back into the hole she created, replanting some of the plants that she didn’t take. When she stood up, Jihyo looked her over.

“What?” Mina questioned.

Jihyo pointed her wand at her. “_Scourgify_.”

Mina looked down at her clothes. The dirt that stained her knees and covered her hands, disappeared.

“What’s that?” Jihyo reached towards a green leaf on Mina’s robes, but quickly retreated. “It bit me!”

The small creature, climbed up Mina’s robes and sat proudly on her shoulder. Mina shrugged.

“Are you okay?” she asked.

Jihyo looked at her finger. “Yeah, it’s fine.”

"Jihyo," Mina began. "Thanks, I couldn’t have done this without you.”

Jihyo nodded. “I’m beginning to think you could have.”

The both of them quickly made their exit. Jihyo returned to her dorm while Mina made a stop at the Gryffindor common room. She knocked on the painting, where the Fat Lady groaned awake.

“What are you doing here?” she questioned in her high alert.

Mina didn’t say anything. She waited until the door opened and Jeongyeon peeked through. The Fat Lady simply rolled her eyes and returned to her slumber.

“Here,” Mina said as she held the wrapped cloth out.

Jeongyeon took it from her, giving her thanks.

Mina made her way to the Ravenclaw dorm and dropped on her bed, exhausted. The green twig stayed with her.


	10. Chapter 10

The Gryffindor dorm rooms were lively with a furnace in the middle of the beds that encircled around the room. Red decorated every inch of the room, with a golden yellow to lighten the decor. Trunks remained open and clothing were thrown here and there. Books lined the shelves orderly, never touched, and snow soaked robes hung around the furnace to dry.

It was past curfew but Jeongyeon had matters to attend to. She sat on her bed with her two friends huddled next to her. They had their backs facing their other roommates.

“We can still hear everything you’re saying just so you know,” one of their roommates complained. “I want to sleep.”

“No one asked you, Karen,” Jeongyeon piped back. “Just blow out the candles and go to sleep.”

“You’ll just use your wands,” she complained.

“Look, Karen,” Jeongyeon turned to face her annoyance. “If we can’t pull this off, it’ll be your fault and I’ll make sure everyone knows.”

Karen gave a humph and blew out the candles.

Jeongyeon and her friends brought out their wands and cast a light each. They heard a grumble.

“Okay,” Jeongyeon whispered. “Mina got us the goods.”

She brought out the cloth and unraveled it to reveal the aconite wrapped within.

“Sana, you can brew the potion right?” Jeongyeon asked a blonde haired girl with a sharp nose and bubbly voice.

“Sure, but I’m not touching that,” she said. “Aconite can be deadly poisonous.”

“But you said it was harmless.”

“The roots are. Did Mina touch the whole plant?” Sana questioned with concern. “We should make sure she’s okay.”

“Are you serious?” Jeongyeon was now alarmed. “Why didn’t you say anything earlier?”

“I thought we were just getting the roots.”

“But how are we supposed to get the roots if we don’t get the plant?”

“I—” Sana stuttered and pouted. “You made your point.”

“Just how deadly is this plant?”

“The inside of the roots are most poisonous.”

“You said the roots were harmless.”

“The exterior is. See here,” Sana pointed to parts to the roots that looked like they were ripped off. “Mina could have touched these. And the petals,” Sana continued, pointing to the purple flowers. “They’re still wet, it could just be water or it could be excreting toxins. If Mina only touched it she should be fine, just terrible nausea.”

“What did I get Mina into?” Jeongyeon sighed. “I’m going to check up on her tomorrow.”

“Can I come? I want to meet Mina,” Sana pouted. “She sounds nice and I feel like I should apologize.”

“You have to brew the potion,” Jeongyeon said. “Can you?”

Sana hesitated as she looked at the plant on the bed.

“It’s okay, Sana. I’ll prepare the roots for you.” Momo had been quiet, but bravely offered her help.

“Are you sure?” Sana and Jeongyeon both asked, concerned.

“Sure, I’ll just wear gloves.”

First thing in the morning, Jeongyeon ate breakfast and headed out the Great Hall. She rushed to the infirmary, but when she described Mina to Madam Pomfrey, the matron assured her no one of that description came by. Confused, Jeongyeon left for class. She met Sana and Momo on the fourth floor.

“So?” Sana urged. “Is she alright?”

“She wasn’t in the infirmary,” Jeongyeon frowned as they took their seats.

“That means she’s fine, right?” Sana assured her. “Where else would she go?”

Professor Binns started his lecture. Momo quickly fell asleep. Her arms wrapped around a large textbook she used as a pillow. She did little to be subtle, but Professor Binns had since given up on her. Next to Momo, Sana was busy listening and taking notes. Jeongyeon sighed, unable to stay focus on the class. She would have to make use of Sana’s notes later.

Jeongyeon had another quick meal, finishing her lunch and heading out the Great Hall. She ascended the stairs of the Ravenclaw tower and knocked on the blue wooden door.

“Where does a circle end?” the voice bellowed.

Jeongyeon sighed. The question had changed and she had no idea how to answer. “There’s no beginning or end to a circle. It’s a bloody circle.”

To Jeongyeon’s surprise the door swung open. She stepped through the door to find several Ravenclaw students gathered around a small box in the middle of the common room. Around the box was a green splatter that tarnished the royal blue of the house colour with a disgusting vomit. A girl Jeongyeon recognized as the reason she was given detention, sat on the couch. Her face covered in the same green, as if it blew up in her face and now solidified her expression and hair in that moment. Jeongyeon laughed.

“Hey, you’re not allowed in here,” a Ravenclaw student yelled at her. He carried a prefect badge on his robe.

“Okay, wait,” Jeongyeon started. “I just want to make sure my friend is okay. Her name is Mina. First year.”

“Get out or I’ll give you detention.”

“Oh come on, I solved the riddle and I’m just here to check on a friend’s well being.”

“15 points from Gryffindor,” he yelled, putting on a spectacle for the onlookers. “Detention if you don’t leave right now!”

“Okay okay, I’m leaving.”

Jeongyeon stepped back through the door she came through. It closed shut and she was left outside by herself. She was about to walk away when a small Ravenclaw girl came out.

“Are you asking about Mina?” she said.

“Yes!” Jeongyeon cried in joy. “Is she okay?”

“She wasn’t feeling very well last night so we took her to the infirmary.”

“You took her to the infirmary?”

“Well, we were going to take her, but someone was complaining loudly. A friend of Mina’s heard and offered to take her. She thanked us for taking Mina down the tower and told us to hurry back to the dorm.”

“Who was it?”

“I’m not sure. It was dark. Sorry.” The girl returned to the common room.

It was enough information. Jeongyeon only knew one other person who was a friend of Mina’s.

In Herbology, the second year students were taking care of their shrivelfigs—a tall plant with broadleaves. As spring was approaching a few plants in the class had their first fruits begin to grow.

“Sana, can I borrow your notes from History of Magic later?” Jeongyeon asked.

Momo snorted. “She doesn’t take notes.”

“But I saw you writing in your notebook.”

“They’re not notes,” Momo informed her oblivious friend.

“So we’re all going to fail History?” Jeongyeon asked, dejected.

“It’s in the textbook,” Sana said, justifying her negligent behaviour. “You just have to read it.”

“So, Momo and I are going to fail.”

Momo nodded in agreement as she took notes about the plant.

Sana rolled her eyes. “Did you find Mina?” She asked, trimming the leaves of the shrivelfig with clippers. “I heard someone say they saw her head up the stairs around the fifth floor.”

“What’s up there?” Jeongyeon asked. Sana shrugged. “I think you’re cutting too many leaves.”

Sana stopped what she was doing. The shrivelfig looked bare without its leaves.

“Oh shoot.” She looked around to make sure Professor Sprout wasn’t looking. Then, brought out her wand. “_Reparo_.”

The leaves that laid on the ground, rose up and reattached themselves to the plant. Sana put away her wand and snipped off a few leaves. She set down the clippers before making the same mistake.

“The potion?” Jeongyeon questioned after she was done.

Sana nodded. “We’ll head to the bathroom after class and have the potion done by today.”

Jeongyeon nodded, catching a glimpse of Momo’s notes. She laughed.

“Momo! What is this?” She took the notebook and began reading. “_Still no circle thing_. What is the ‘circle thing’?”

“You know what I mean,” Momo explained, using both her thumb and forefinger to mimic the round shape of a shrivelfig fruit. “Professor Sprout said they should be growing soon.”

Jeongyeon laughed harder.

“Are you done laughing?” Someone wailed at Jeongyeon. It was Karen. “I’m your partner, not them.”

Jeongyeon groaned. “Why do you two always leave me out?”

“Momo would fail otherwise,” said Sana, matter of factly.

Momo nodded in agreement.

After class, Jeongyeon found the person she was looking for in the Great Hall. She regretted turning to her for help when it was clear Jihyo had no idea where Mina was.

“What did you do to Mina?” Jihyo accused. “She wasn’t in any of her classes and she’s not in the infirmary.”

“I don’t know,” Jeongyeon defended herself. “I’m trying to find out. Didn’t you see her last night?”

“How do you know about that?”

“Someone saw you last night with her.”

Jihyo quickly covered Jeongyeon’s mouth. She got up from where she was sitting and dragged the other outside the Great Hall where they were alone.

“Did we get caught?” Jihyo groaned. “I don’t want detention again.”

“What are you talking about?”

Jihyo was confused. “What are _you_ talking about?”

“Didn’t you take Mina to the infirmary last night?”

“But Mina isn’t in the infirmary.” Jihyo grew more worried. She gave Jeongyeon a threatening glare. “What aren’t you telling me?”

“She might be poisoned,” Jeongyeon revealed through gritted teeth.

“What!” Jihyo yelled. Others in the hall who were minding their business turned to look. Jihyo pulled them further away. “Explain.”

“The aconite may have poisoned her.” Jeongyeon kept her head down.

“Where is she Jeong!”

“I don’t know. Sana heard she was be continuing up from the fifth floor.”

Jihyo didn’t say another word. She immediately took off.

Jeongyeon followed Jihyo up to the seventh floor and down a corridor. There, among solid stone walls, was a single wooden door. Jihyo began knocking on the door. No answer. “Mina,” she called out in her loud voice. No answer.

“I don’t remember a door here.” Jeongyeon said, pushing Jihyo aside.

She turned the doorknob. Jeongyeon frowned, casting the unlocking charm without success.

“Only Mina can open the door.” Jihyo pushed Jeongyeon back. She continued to knock on the door, yelling, “Mina, if you’re in there, open the door. Mina!”

“W-what are you doing?” a quiet voice stuttered behind them.


	11. Chapter 11

Mina returned to her dorm late last night. Just as she began to fall asleep, a cold sweat developed. Recognizing something was wrong, she tried to get out of bed, but lost her balance. She fell to the floor with a thud, waking her roommates.

Mina could barely understand what happened next. She felt her roommates shake her, asking if she was okay, but a groan was all she could muster to reassure them. Her head was spinning. She tried to push herself up, but a tingling sensation pulsed through her arms and they buckled under her weight.

There was some mutterings nearby. “Put her back to bed.” “Take her to the infirmary.” A discussion was all Mina could gather before she felt herself being lifted off the ground. Another pair of arms helped as they moved forward. Someone whimpered behind.

Mina recognized the downward spiral of the Ravenclaw tower. She moved her feet as best as she could, but was always a step behind. Eventually, they reached the bottom. They set her on a bench as they bickered amongst each other.

For Mina, the world came to a manageable stillness. She opened her eyes to see her roommates, wearing familiar pyjamas, talking to another person who had a sweater and jeans on. Mina lifted her head and tried to move towards them. The newcomer noticed and stopped Mina from falling.

“Hey, it’s okay. I got you.” The voice was familiar to Mina. “You can go back to the dorm, I’ll take her to the infirmary.”

“N-no,” Mina managed to say as she watched her roommates walk up the stairs. “No infirmary.”

Mina fell on someone’s back. Her head rested on the hood of the sweater.

“Don’t worry. I won’t get you in trouble. I’ll take care of you.” There was a sigh and then a light scolding. “I told you to be careful.”

Mina closed her eyes and let herself rest.

When Mina woke up, her clothing was drenched in sweat but her heart, thankfully, returned to its normal rhythm. She was laying on the floor on a bed of pillows, covered by a dark green hoodie. Mina had slept through the night.

She pushed herself up, but her migraine had not subsided. The world turned in dizzying circles, but Mina was stubborn. She managed to get on her knees before feeling the world shift underneath her. A pair of arms helped guide her back to the bed of pillows.

“W-what are you doing?” Mina quietly muttered, weak and breathless. Her eyes still close, reeling from her migraine. “You should be in class.”

Mina heard her walk away and return.

“Here, drink.” Mina felt someone left her head up and held a straw to her lips. She did as she was told.

“Make sure you rest. Don’t try to get up again. I have to go, but you should be fine in an hour or two.”

Mina woke abruptly. She quickly sat up and looked around at her surroundings, recognizing where she was. The room. She carefully stood up, smiling when her legs didn’t crumble under her own weight. Her eyes fell on a bag on the table.

When Mina reached the table, she noticed a note and a glass beaker that trapped a green twig. The small creature looked sad as it peered in desperation to be let go. Mina lifted the beaker and the creature climbed up her arm, sitting on her shoulder. She turned her attention to the note. It read:

_Please, don’t try to go to class. Stay in the room and rest. Do it for me. I have to attend class, but once I’m done I’ll come by. _

_I brought you a change of clothes. I also went to the professors and told them you weren’t feeling well. You can hand in your assignments next class. Why are they never this nice to me? What spell did you cast on them?_

_Also, why do you have a bow truckle and why is it trying to bite my ear off?_

_\- N_

_P.S. There’s leftovers from lunch._

Mina put the note down and looked into the bag. Her uniform, including her robes were inside. On the table was a sandwich. Beside it a neat stack of papers and books. Mina changed her clothes, ate the sandwich and left the room. She dropped off her dirty clothes at the dorm. There she noticed a residue of green, vomit like colour that stained the common room. She picked up some books from the library before returning.

It was on her way back that she saw Jihyo and Jeongyeon banging on the door.

“W-what are you doing?” she stuttered.

The door opened in a fury, giving Mina and everyone else a shock. Out stepped a student in her Slytherin robes—seething.

“Who the bloody fuck is banging on the door?”

Jeongyeon’s eyes bulged and her pointed finger raised automatically. “You!” she screamed.

The Slytherin student quickly drew her wand and pointed at Jeongyeon. “I swear to god—”

“Wait,” Jihyo interrupted. “It was me.”

Jeongyeon pushed Jihyo aside. “What are you going to do about it?” she challenged, stepping forward so the tip of the wand poked against her chest.

“Don’t push me!” Jihyo shouted. She turned to the Slytherin. “And you, stop this. I was the one banging on the door.”

Mina let out a shout. The three stopped bickering and looked over, but Mina had stormed off.


	12. Chapter 12

Today was the day.

It was dinner time and the Great Hall was filled with students waiting for their usual feast. Jeongyeon and Sana waited patiently until their friend entered the hall. Momo rushed to where they sat.

“It’s done,” she said.

Jeongyeon smiled with glee. Today was the day.

When the Great Hall had every table filled with students, the headmistress stepped forward to the podium to give the daily announcements.

“There has been a disturbance in the Forbidden Forest. All Care of Magical Creatures classes will be held elsewhere until further notice. The disturbance is not threatening, but will be investigated. As such, all trips to Hogsmeade will continue as planned. And there will be no delays to the quidditch finals. Additionally, a strong reminder to students of the curfew. Any student caught after house will be awarded a firm detention. No more warnings. That is all."

The headmistress walked off just as calmly as she came. Once she sat at the head of the room, the tables filled with beef casserole. Jeongyeon watched as her cup magically filled with soda. She looked at Sana and Momo, with eager glee, then turned towards the Slytherin table.

They watched together as the students of Slytherin took turns taking a sip out of their cups. Everything proceeded normally until the effects of the potion were felt. At first, a few students clung to their throats and covered their mouths, but soon others began to understand what was transpiring.

One of the students stood up and started speaking loudly in confusion, he couldn’t comprehend the sounds that came out of his mouth. No one else could either. His outburst alerted the professors to the situation. They stood up in alarm as more Slytherins began grasping at their throats, looking around in horror and confusion. The entire table was baffled.

Jeongyeon, in particular, noted Nayeon yelling what should have been cursed words by the look of her scowl. She produced baby sounds and mutterings instead, driving Jeongyeon into laughter. The entirety of the Great Hall was an eruption of fits and giggles as the professors tried to maintain control.

Jeongeon shared a few high-fives with her seat mates. When she turned back to watch the spectacle, she found Nayeon had stopped throwing words around. Rather, Nayeon’s lips were pursed, her eyes were apologetic and her hands rested on her hips. Jeongyeon followed Nayon’s line of sight across the hall. Mina. But more than just Mina, Mina laughing.

The next day, Jeongyeon caught up with Mina in the hallways between classes.

“Hey,” Jeongyeon called her attention. “Are you busy?”

“I’m just going to class. Is there something you need?” Mina politely answered and then offered.

“Well, yes. But I want to make something clear first. I genuinely want us to be friends. I’m not always asking for things from other people.”

Mina smiled. “It’s okay. I don’t mind. What did you need?”

“More of a question.” Jeongyeon hesitated. “How do you know Nayeon?”

“If this is some kind of plan where you get information about your enemy, I’m not biting.”

“No, no, no, no, no,” Jeongyeon denied. “Nothing like that. I just noticed the two of you seem close. You know I hate Nayeon, but I like you. So the two of you together really drives me crazy. Just doesn’t make sense, y’know?”

“Why do you hate Nayeon?” Mina asked.

Jeongyeon scoffed as if it was the easiest question. “She talks about herself all the time. She only cares about herself. She’s disrespectful. She’s loud and obnoxious. She’s arrogant. She’s a Slytherin. Her father is a Death Eater—”

Jeongyeon stopped as Mina stopped walking. Mina turned to face her and it frightened Jeongyeon. Mina was visibly upset. 

“Nayeon has never disrespected me,” she started. "Has never been selfish, has never treated me poorly in all my life because that’s not who she is.”

Jeongyeon was silent. Mina yelling was not what she expected, but Jeongyeon wasn’t one to back down. “Is that what you really think? Are you so daft that you can’t tell she’s playing you?”

“Playing me? Daft?” Mina couldn’t believe what she heard. She walked away before she regretted her actions.

“Where are you going?” Jeongyeon shouted back at her.

Mina turned around briefly. “If I listen to this any longer, I’ll curse you.”

Mina’s words bothered Jeongyeon. They took up all her free time. They festered in the back of her head while she was in class. During meals, she would watch Mina from across the hall, trying to get a glimpse of that same anger—to know that she was just the same as Nayeon and she could just forget about the two. But Mina wasn’t like that. Mina smiled at anyone who approached her asking for help. But then, she’d hear Nayeon’s obnoxious laugh from the Slytherin table and she frowned.

She woke up early one day and headed to the library. Sana was already there reading through _A History of Magic_. She could hear Sana drum the table with her fingers and tap her feet. A few moments later and she could hear Madam Pince say a few choice words to Sana. Jeongyeon didn’t mind them. She continued until she reached the Daily Prophet archives.

“What are you doing?” Sana approached from behind, seemingly undisturbed by the earful she just received from the librarian.

“Do you know who Nayeon’s father is?” Jeongyeon asked without breaking from shifting through the newspapers from the days of the Second Wizarding War.

“Not really. People say he’s a Death Eater. He was in Azkaban and everything.”

“Her last name is Im, right?”

Sana nodded. She left quickly and returned with a chair, setting it next to Jeongyeon who was focused on her task. Sana took a seat and began scanning through the archives as well.

Jeongyeon had looked through a few years until she found what she wanted, _IM FAMILY REUNITES WITH DEATH EATER FATHER_. The headline was accompanied by a photo of a family embracing each other—a father, a mother and a young daughter.

“Looks like it was a big deal,” said Sana, pulling out another newspaper headline that read, _TRIAL FOR MR IM BEGINS NEXT WEEK_. She pulled out more newspapers that chronicled the entire event.

Sana read an excerpt aloud:

_…Mr. Im has been cleared of all accusations made against him, the Wizengamot concluded yesterday after holding Mr. Im in Azkaban for two years. It should be noted that the Wizengamot decided, on their own, that Mr. Im was acting on behalf of the Order and the Dumbledore Army as a secret agent against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Whether or not you believe in his alliances, should any of it excuse him of murder? Would he be in the right mind to be released into society after years in Azkaban? If anything, I applaud Mr. Im for orchestrating the theatrics of his family and friends to create one of the most entertaining trial proceedings in recent history._  
_\- Rita Skeeter_


	13. Chapter 13

Across the wooden bridge of Hogwarts was the sundial garden. There, stood pillars of stone arranged in a circular pattern. The snow still lingered on the ground and the area remained desolate. Mina had laid a blanket on the ground to sit on while she leaned against one of the stone pillars. Pingu, her saw-whet owl, stood on her knees as she groomed him.

A figure crept around the stone columns. Sneaking through until it reached behind Mina. It jumped out, landing in a squatting position, yelling “Minari!”

Mina let out a yelp. Her owl took off from her knees circling around until it landed back on Mina’s shoulder. Mina puffed her cheeks and pouted, when she recovered from the fright.

“Don’t be cute,” said Nayeon, poking Mina’s puffed cheek.

Mina didn’t respond, choosing to focus on her owl instead.

“It’s been two weeks,” Nayeon groaned. “Are you still— Ow!”

Mina looked over. The bowtruckle that had been following her around was attacking Nayeon with its tiny, sharp leaves. Mina laughed.

“Help me,” Nayeon whined.

“What did you do to it?” Mina asked, holding on to the bowtruckle.

“Does it look like I know?” Nayeon continued to whine, holding her cheek where the bowtruckle had attacked her.

“Stop,” Mina scolded the small creature. “You’re going back to the dorm.”

Mina passed the bowtruckle to her owl, who took off towards the castle. She brought Nayeon’s hands down to inspect her cheek. There was a small red mark. Mina picked up some snow and lightly pressed it against the injury.

“Are you still mad?” Nayeon asked as Mina tended her wound.

Mina shook her head.

“I got angry at Jeongyeon,” she revealed.

“About what?” Nayeon was surprised. “Do I have to hurt someone?”

“No, don’t do anything,” Mina exclaimed. “It was about you.”

“What did she say?”

“She said you were disrespectful, arrogant, loud and obnoxious. That you only care about yourself.”

“She really doesn’t like me, does she?”

“She’s wrong,” Mina defended, noting the way Nayeon’s eyes looked down. “Why do you hate her?”

“But I don’t,” said Nayeon. “Where did you get that idea?”

“‘I swear to god!’” Mina did her best impression, holding her hand up with an imaginary wand.

Nayeon was appalled. “What was that?”

“It was you,” Mina returned with a quiet voice. “That was you threatening Jeongyeon.”

Nayeon burst out in laughter. She fell backwards, rolling on to her side.

“I’m sorry,” Nayeon said between laughs, tears streaming down her face. “That was brilliant. I can die now.”

Mina pouted.

Nayeon took a deep breath. “Okay.” She let out a final chuckle and straightened herself out. “I really don’t hate her. Every time she sees me, she’s got some plan to get back at me for painting the Fat Lady, which was not proven by the way. I was in the room waiting for you, but when I saw her, I thought she was trying to get to me again.”

Mina sighed. “Why did you even do it in the first place? It’s not like you.”

Nayeon shrugged. “I don’t know. I wanted to be liked. I wanted friends.”

“You have me.”

Nayeon smiled. “You weren’t at Hogwarts then. And now, I get made fun of for talking to you.”

Mina was confused and angry. “Why?”

“You really want to know?”

“Yes.”

“Well, you’re an overachiever, small, timid and a first year. You’re kinda the perfect target.”

Mina picked up her books and stood up. She dusted the blanket she sat on and walked away.

“Mina, come on,” Nayeon pleaded after her. “It’s just dumb Slytherins being Slytherins. We can have breakfast every morning in the middle of the Great Hall for all I care.”

They walked over to the seventh floor together. Nayeon prattled on mindlessly about Herbology. While Mina noticed, for the first time, other Slytherins pointing at them, whispering where they couldn’t hear. And it bothered her more than she liked.

It had been a while since Mina had been in the room, since it refused to appear before her. Nayeon turned the doorknob without hindrance and held the door open for Mina. The shelf was filled with more advanced equipment and ingredients Mina didn’t recognize. She leaned down to view the books that lined up against the wall. Some were familiar books while others were books she had seen Nayeon studying with. The rest of the room was as she remembered, including the broken broomstick. She looked for Nayeon who was busy reading the Hogwarts map.

“What are you looking at?” asked Mina.

“This map…” said Nayeon. “Did it always look like this?”

“What do you mean?”

“See here, the room can be seen on the map.”

Mina looked at where Nayeon pointed. There, in dashed lines, was an outline of the room on the seventh floor. She couldn’t, however, remember if it was always there. Mina noticed Nayeon was completely engrossed by the map, practically sitting on the table to get a closer look.

“There’s something you’re not telling me.”

“I tell you everything. Ask me,” challenged Nayeon.

Mina took a moment to think about it, settling on a question that plagued her own difficulties.

“Was it hard?” she asked.

“What was?”

“Being here. By yourself.”

“Yes,” Nayeon said without missing a beat. She gave herself a moment before continuing. “I missed you the first year. We were always together and then we weren’t. The next year I painted over the Fat Lady and made friends. When you came, I wanted you to be with me, but that was selfish. You’re much better off in Ravenclaw.”

Mina was silent.

“There’s one good thing about my dad being a Death Eater,” Nayeon said, trying to lighten the mood, “Slytherins think you’re cool.”

Mina smiled. Nayeon held onto Mina’s hand to keep her close.

“And what about you?” she asked. Mina had forgotten just how well Nayeon knew her. “You didn’t ask just because you were concerned. I’ve only heard you yell like that once and it had something to do with a crup.”

Mina pulled her hand away. She took a seat on a nearby chair.

“I just wanted to enjoy Hogwarts,” she said. “You always made it sound like so much fun, but everyone always wants something. Now the room won’t even appear for me and you’re always getting into fights with Jeongyeon.”

“I’m not getting into fights with her.”

“You might as well be.” Mina sighed, fighting the tears that formed. She laid her head on the table, using her outstretched arm as a pillow.

Nayeon pulled a chair close to Mina and sat down. She leaned her head against the table, mirroring Mina.

“I’m sorry for threatening Jeongyeon,” she started. “And I’m sorry for yelling at Jihyo about the door. I’m sorry I haven’t been around lately. I’m sorry for whatever I did to the bowtruckle. I’m sorry for overfeeding Ray when we were younger.” There was a pause. “I’m not apologizing for what I did to that Ravenclaw girl. She deserved it.”

Mina smiled, wiping away a small tear. “I’m not mad at you,” she said. “You’re always there when I need you.”

“Maybe, but I shouldn’t have told you about the aconite.”

“Are you that upset about the babbling potion?”

“I don’t care about that. I mean sneaking out after hours and getting yourself poisoned. That was careless, Mina.”

“Good thing you were around,” Mina smiled apologetically. She took a moment then asked, “Why were you around?”

“You have no idea what you can do with a good bathroom and I heard Ravenclaw bathrooms are the nicest.”

“You sound just like Jeongyeon.”

“Don’t compare me to that crazy.”

Mina laughed.

The next morning, and every morning after, Nayeon ate breakfast with Mina.


	14. Chapter 14

In the morning, Jihyo saw Mina with Nayeon together and didn’t feel comfortable approaching them. After class, she saw Mina and Nayeon walking around with each other and decided she would just return to the Hufflepuff common room. On the weekend, Jihyo headed to the seventh floor to see if Mina was in the room. The door was there, but before Jihyo knocked, she heard voices inside—Mina and Nayeon. One day after dinner, Jihyo caught Mina on her way out the Great Hall while Nayeon was still at the Slytherin table.

“Mina!” Jihyo called out. Mina turned and waited for her to catch up. “I want to apologize for the other day.”

Mina shook her head. “It’s okay. I’d be the same if I were between Jeongyeon and Nayeon.”

“Right, what’s up with that by the way?”

“Something about a prank last year. Jeongyeon’s upset. Thinks Nayeon did it,” Mina answered promptly as they walked through the hallways.

“Did she?”

“It was never proven,” Mina gave Jihyo a knowing look.

“Right.” They walked quietly for a while. “Did you ever find anything about bowtruckles?”

Mina shook her head and frowned. “I guess I’ve been busy.”

“Where is he?”

“At the dorm. He’s not very fond of Nayeon."

“You and Nayeon seem really close.”

Mina nodded. “I’ve known her since forever.”

“That’s good. I’m glad you have a friend to rely on.”

Jihyo smiled, but it made Mina frown.

“We haven’t had time to hang out, have we?” she realized.

“It’s okay. Hufflepuff students are the easiest to make friends with.”

Mina smiled.

“Do you want to meet at the library tomorrow?” Jihyo proposed. “Maybe we can find something about bowtruckles.”

“I can’t tomorrow. I have to prove to Professor Slughorn that I can brew my own potions.”

“Oh, right. Next time, then.”

Mina apologized, but Jihyo reassured her it was okay.

The next day, Jihyo went to the library. Since they snuck into the Forbidden Forest, the small green twig had been a source of curiosity. It had accompanied Mina everywhere she went. With Mina preoccupied, Jihyo took it upon herself to find out.

The shelves of the library towered over her as she searched for a book on magical creatures. The book she found was a bit furry and larger than she anticipated. Jihyo used both her arms to pull the book from its resting place, but she quickly dropped the book when she heard a low growl. The book, by itself snapped alive, baring its teeth and glowering its beady eyes. Jihyo let out a yelp.

Thankfully, a student was passing by and heard Jihyo’s cry for help. She hastily appeared, seeing the book snapping at Jihyo. She reached down and stroked the spine of the book. A purring sound replaced the growls from earlier.

“That’s a good book,” the student cooed.

She carefully lifted the book, returning it to its original place on the shelf. The student turned to Jihyo and smiled.

“That was a close one. Last time I took that book out Madam Pince had a fit.”

The girl had blonde hair and her voice was sweet and lively. Jihyo nodded and gave her her thanks.

“No worries,” the girl said, her personality bright and animated. “Is there something you’re looking for?”

“I was looking for a book about magical creatures.”

“Ah, I know a better book.” She motioned Jihyo to follow her. “My friend was borrowing it, but I don’t think she’s using it right now.”

The girl led Jihyo to a table covered with books. A seat was occupied by another student with long black hair. She held her head in both hands as her eyes scanned the pages laid out before her.

“Momo, are you done with Fantastic Beasts?” the girl asked.

Momo looked up from the pages of a book. Her eyes immediately switched from being glazed over to excitement.

“Do you need it?” she asked.

“Well—” the blond girl started, but then looked at Jihyo quizzically. She tilted her head and smiled apologetically. “What’s your name?”

“Jihyo.”

“Sorry, I didn’t introduce myself earlier, Jihyo,” she giggled. “I’m Sana and this is Momo."

“I just need to look up something,” Jihyo explained. “I’ll be quick if you don’t mind.”

“Not at all,” said Sana.

Jihyo took a seat across from Momo, who gave her a dark blue book with gold imprints on the cover. She opened the book, flipping through the pages until she reached a page with the letter _B_, artistically decorated. The first entry read, _Basilisk_. Jihyo turned the page one by one, until she found what she was looking for.

“What are you doing?”

Jihyo looked up to find Sana leaning across the table trying to get a closer look. She was taken aback at Sana’s forwardness. Jihyo looked to Momo for assistance, but the latter looked busy deciphering an unknown language.

“I was looking for more information about bowtruckles.”

“Oh!” Sana eyes brightened. “I can tell you all about them.”

They heard a loud shush directed towards them. Jihyo looked over with regret. Madam Pince glared at them with pointed eyebrows and a fierce scowl.

“My parents own a tree farm,” Sana continued, quieter. “When a group of them set up home in a tree, that’s when you have the perfect wood for wands.”

“They live in trees?”

Sana nodded.

“Can they live anywhere else?”

Sana thought for a moment. She shrugged.

“A friend of mine has a bowtruckle following her around. We’re not sure what to do with it.”

Sana’s eyes glowed in excitement.

“Really? Where did she find it? Can I see it? Can I take it home with me? I wonder if it needs a new home. I can help,” Sana fired at an unsuspecting Jihyo.

Sana earned another shush from Madam Pince. She smiled at the librarian, who gave a warning glare and returned to her book. Sana mockingly mouthed when the librarian wasn’t looking.

“Calm down, Sana. You’re scaring her,” said Momo, looking up from her textbook.

She wasn’t wrong. Sana was now on her feet, her palms flat against the table. Jihyo was going to have to get use to Sana’s seemingly endless energy.

“Pay attention to you textbook,” Sana started at her friend. “You’re going to fail potions if you don’t write your essay.”

Momo groaned as her head slowly wavered down until it hit the table.

“I can’t do it,” she whined. Her voice muffled against the table. “Write if for me.”

Sana ignored her and turned her attention back to Jihyo.

“Where did you find it?” she asked. “You’d have to chop down a whole tree for a bowtruckle to abandon their home. And they’re feisty. They’re small, but they’ll leave scratches everywhere.” Sana’s eyes grew wide. She gasped. “That wasn’t you, was it?”

Jihyo pulled up her sleeves to show her arm—no scratches.

“How do you know about it?” Jihyo asked.

“It’s got the professors all in a bunch. Some ‘disturbance’ in the forest. Gosh, doesn’t anyone listen to the headmistress? She’s scary. Why wouldn’t you?” Sana blathered.

“It was the same day as the prank,” explained Momo, “No one was paying attention.”

“Oh, you’re right.” Sana laughed. “I can’t believe we pulled that off.”

“You?” Jihyo was dumbfounded.

“Oops.” Sana earned an elbow jab from Momo.

“You’re Jeongyeon’s friends,” exclaimed Jihyo a little too loud. She ducked her head when she heard Madam Pince shushing them.

Sana and Momo traded looks. “Who are you?”

“I’m the one Jeongyeon is teaching how to fly.”

They shook their heads.

“I had detention with Jeongyeon.”

They shook their heads again.

“I helped get the aconite for the potion.”

“I thought that was Mina,” said Sana. Momo nodded her head in agreement.

“I’m Mina’s friend.”

“Oh,” they responded, dragging out the sound in their realization.

Jihyo silently cursed Jeongyeon.

She returned to the book opened in front of her until a high pitched yell took her attention away. Momo was snickering into her book and Sana was missing though her whining could be heard. Jihyo stood up and peered over the table. Sana sat on the ground, rubbing her back. The chair toppled over her.

“Are you okay?” Jihyo asked.

“Minatozaki Sana!”

Jihyo flinched at the unnerving screech she was sure belonged to Madam Pince. Sana hastily stood up, rushing to pick up her books.

“Sorry, I have to go,” she said promptly. “Good luck, Momo.”

And just like that, Sana was running out the door, laughing as she went.

Jihyo turned to see Madam Pince stomping towards their table. But just as timely, Nayeon appeared, grabbing Jihyo’s hand.

“I’m sorry,” she began. “I’m sorry for yelling at you. Sure, it was annoying and I was justified in my anger, but I shouldn’t have yelled. Mina deserves friends that get along. So this is a new start.”

Nayeon rattled off. Jihyo nodded, barely registering anything Nayeon was saying. She soon noticed a red mark on Nayeon’s cheek, almost forgetting the librarian heading their way. She was just as stunned when Nayeon ignored the librarian and continued with her antics.

“Hey, you’re Jeongyeon’s friend, aren’t you?”

Nayeon had stuck her face between Momo and the book Momo was using to pretend to be studying and nothing more.

“Tell Jeongyeon I want to talk to her,” said Nayeon, oblivious to the fuming librarian looking at her.

Nayeon took off just as quickly as she came, but was swiftly captured by the collar of her robe. Madam Pince had an iron grip on Nayeon. The librarian’s face was bright red, smoke steaming out of her ears.

“Detention!” she howled, shocking everyone in the library.

Nayeon was confused and alarmed. “What did I do?” she resisted. “I was just apologizing.” Madam Pince began dragging her out of the library. Nayeon spoke as she stumbled after. “Shouldn’t I be getting house points for being an upstanding student? Recognition for a Slytherin talking to a Hufflepuff? A Gryffindor?”

Nayeon looked back, but Jihyo and Momo had returned to reading.


	15. Chapter 15

In the Great Hall, during dinner, the ceiling took it upon itself to display a clear night sky. Spring was coming and even the castle was excited. The stars shone brightly against the dim candles. Momo, unabashedly, tore into each drumstick as they watched Jeongyeon take little bites.

“What’s wrong?” Sana finally asked.

“Nayeon is up to something,” Jeongyeon grumbled in between bites. Her brows furrowed as she contemplated the devious plans Naeyon had brewing.

“You’re dumb,” Momo spoke, catching Jeongyeon off guard.

“She’s right,” said Sana in support. “Nayeon’s been looking for you to apologize. The only thing she’s up to is to make it up to Mina.”

“Listen,” Jeongyeon said in a whisper. “I saw her last night.”

“What were you doing last night?” Sana questioned. “And how come we don’t know about this? You know it’s immediate detention if you get caught. Doesn’t anyone listen to the headmistress?”

“I couldn’t sleep. The two of you sleep like bears. And I didn’t get caught so I’m good,” Jeongyeon quickly answered before continuing. “I saw her in the hallway, leaving Slughorn’s office, heading to—.”

“What was she doing there?” Sana interrupted.

“She had detention yesterday,” Momo answered before Jeongyeon.

“How do you know?”

“Yesterday, after you ran out of the library, she felt the wrath of Madam Pince.”

“Oh, I feel at fault,” Sana admitted.

“You were. It should have been you.”

“I can’t believe I missed all the fun.”

Sana pouted. There was silence. Sana and Momo looked over at Jeongyeon who waited patiently, though her demeanour said otherwise. Jeongyeon tried again.

“She left Slughorn’s office and disappeared into the bathroom,” she revealed. “So I followed after her, but she wasn’t there to relieve herself—”

“Okay, wait.” Sana interrupted again. “Relieve herself? Who talks like that? And what were you going to do if she did go to the bathroom to ‘relieve' herself?”

Jeongyeon ignored her and continued. “She was searching for something and I think she found it.”

“So you confronted her?”

“Not intentionally. She saw me and walked right by me. So, I grabbed her arm and asked her what she was up to.”

“That seems intentional.”

“She told me it was none of my business and walked away. So, I called her out and asked if Mina was involved.” Jeongyeon paused and looked around to make sure no one was listening. “She was furious. She stomped right back to me, told me to leave Mina out of it, that Mina had nothing to do with it and if I ever told Mina, I would know what it’s really like to be her enemy.”

“Wait,” Sana interjected. “Which bathroom was this?”

“Is that really a concern?”

“I’m curious.”

“The one on the second floor, by Slughorn’s office.”

“That’s Myrtle’s bathroom.”

“Moaning Myrtle?” Momo said in surprise.

Jeongyeon was confused.

“Myrtle is a ghost that haunts one of the girl’s toilets. Everyone avoids it,” Sana explained. “She’s constantly throwing a fit, flooding the place and breaking the toilets. I haven’t been there, but just hearing about how awful she is…”

“Oh right. I did meet her. Lunatic, that one,” Jeongyeon casually pointed out. “But not the point. Nayeon is up to something.”

“You’re dumb,” said Momo.

“Seriously, Momo?” Jeongyeon was clearly exasperated at the two of them. “The daughter of a Death Eater is roaming the bathrooms looking for something and I’m the dumb one?”

“But her father isn’t,” Sana reminded. “You read the Daily Prophet. You even admitted you might have misjudged her.”

“Might have. I was wrong.”

“No, you weren’t,” said Sana. She was no longer smiling, no longer asking questions, no longer teasing Jeongyeon. “You’re going to believe the words of Rita Skeeter? The reported who wrote that dreadful piece about your parents? The same woman who hounded you for years after?”

Jeongyeon looked away.

“I’m sorry,” Sana apologized. “I didn’t mean to bring it up.”

“No, you’re right.”

Jeongyeon was about to leave the table, but when she turned she was met face to face with Mina, who was not happy. She quickly sat back down.

“Where is she?” Mina demanded. “What closet did you shove her into?”

“Where’s who?”

“Nayeon. You saw her last night.”

“How do you even know?”

“I can hear you.”

Jeongyeon looked behind her. The Hufflepuff table was right next to theirs. Jihyo sat there, smiling.

“I didn’t shove her into a closet. I don’t know where she is,” Jeongyeon scowled.

Mina placed her hand on the table and leaned close. “If I find out it was you, you’ll regret it.”

She walked away. Jihyo followed after her.

“I don’t shove people in closets. Who shoves people into closets?”

“You’re dumb,” Momo said.

“Can you stop?”

“Why didn’t you tell her?” Sana asked.

“Tell her what? I don’t know where Nayeon is.”

“You do.”

Jeongyeon was about to talk back when the realization finally dawned on her. She left the table and went after Mina.

“She’s dumb,” Momo said to Sana after Jeongyeon left the Great Hall.

Sana sighed. “I know.”


	16. Chapter 16

Outside the Great Hall was a labyrinth of hallways, complicated by the changing patterns of the Grand Staircase. Mina, lost and overwhelmed, froze where she stood. She turned around when she heard her name being called. Jihyo had followed after her.

“Mina,” Jihyo started. “That was a bit harsh.”

“You didn’t hear what she said about Nayeon,” Mina defended.

“I didn’t, but whatever she said, you’ve given her no reason to think otherwise. None of us know Nayeon other than her terrible reputation. It’s always just you and her.” Jihyo spoke with disappointment and hurt. “Have you met Jeongyeon’s friends? You don’t get to be mad when you’re hiding all the time.”

“I—” Mina stopped. She wanted to say something—to defend herself and Nayeon—but she knew Jihyo was right.

Jihyo let out a heavy sigh, feeling a weight lift off her shoulders. She breathed.

“Mina,” she started. “Calvin and Hobbes never had it easy either. They don’t care if it’s rain or shine. They face their Moes and their Rosalyns. They deal with everything together. I know Nayeon is that for you. But I’m here, too. I can be a Suzie.”

Mina smiled.

“You don’t need the room,” Jihyo continued. “You don’t need Nayeon to protect you. You’re smart and fearless. I don’t know why you don’t see that.”

Mina was quiet—speechless. Before she could thank Jihyo, they were interrupted when her name was called again.

“Mina!” It was Jeongyeon, running at them. “I know where Nayeon is,” Jeongyeon said, but after seeing Mina’s scowl, she quickly added, “I didn’t stuff her into a closet. She’s in the bathroom on the second floor.”

Jihyo and Jeongyeon traded a concerned look when Mina didn’t respond or move.

“Mina?” Jihyo laid a hand on Mina’s shoulder.

“What do you think Nayeon is doing?” Mina directed the question to Jeongyeon.

“What do you mean?”

“You don’t like Nayeon—”

“Not this again.” Jeongyeon was tired of the endless accusations.

Mina frowned.

“You’re suspicious of her," she explained. "You’ve been watching her. What do you think she’s doing?”

Jeongyeon looked at Jihyo, hoping for some guidance, but received nothing. She could only answer the best she could.

“The Chamber of Secrets is hidden there, Moaning Myrtle said so herself, and the last time it was opened…”

“We don’t know that. They’re just stories.”

“I don’t know what to believe, Mina, but nothing good can come from this.”

Mina saw the determination in Jeongyeon’s eyes, but she was just as determined. If anything, to prove Jeongyeon wrong. She stomped past Jeongyeon and headed up a flight of stairs.

Jeongyeon was the first to reach the door. It was locked, but a simple unlocking charm took care of the obstacle. They entered only for Moaning Myrtle to greet them.

“You again! I thought that Slytherin scared you away,” she wailed at them.

“Scared?” Jihyo smirked at Jeongyeon.

“Um. I just wanted to talk to you.” Jeongyeon told her.

“That’s what you said last time! But no! No one talks to Moaning Myrtle. No one comes here! NO ONE!”

“I have questions. I came here specifically for you,” Jeongyeon said.

Moaning Myrtle was interested. She sniffed her tears and swooped down in front of Jeongyeon. “What is it?”

“Nayeon, the Slytherin—”

“HER! That’s who you want to ask about?”

“Wait, Myrtle,” Mina stopped her. Myrtle stayed, floating high above their heads. “What happened to you?” she asked in her soft voice—a soothing voice without any malice and full of sincerity.

Myrtle floated down towards Mina.

“I didn’t do anything,” Myrtle explained. “I was just minding my own business and a boy came into the girl’s bathroom.”

“What was he doing in the girl’s bathroom?”

“That’s what I asked him. I saw him just over there and then I died.” Myrtle pointed over to the sink.

The stalls were old, built from wood, and the tiles were worn and grimy. The washroom was only lit by the lighting installed above—fluorescent and poorly maintained. Everything was as it should be except where Myrtle pointed. Among the sinks was a large exposed pipe.

Mina returned her attention to the ghost. “I’m sorry to hear that Myrtle. I heard you talked to Harry Potter.”

Myrtle swooned. “Harry Potter was such a kind boy.” Then, her face soured. “But he always brought along that incessantly annoying curly haired girl and the ginger boy. _He_ never visits anymore.”

“No kidding,” Jeongyeon scoffed under her breath, but Myrtle heard.

Myrtle let out an ear piercing cry, flinging herself into one of the bathroom stalls. Mina flinched at the sound. A fountain of water erupted, splashing on the unassuming three. The floors began to flood.

“Gross,” Jihyo grimaced. “Why did you have to upset her?”

While Jihyo and Jeongyeon were preoccupied with the plumbing water that drenched their feet and robes, Mina inspected the exposed pipe. It was dark, damp and cold. There was nothing to do but crawl inside.

“Mina wait,” Jihyo called out. She grabbed the back of Mina’s robe to stop her.

“Nayeon’s down there,” Mina said.

“But we don’t know what else is down there. We should call a professor.”

“_Nayeon_ is down there,” Mina re-emphasized.

Mina turned back and crawled into the pipe.

“We can’t let her go alone.” Jeongyeon shrugged before climbing in after.


	17. Chapter 17

Jihyo reached the end of the pipe and jumped down. There was a loud crunch. She looked down and noticed the rocky floors were littered with small animal bones. She shivered.

The light dimmed as Mina kept moving forward. Jihyo followed after, remembering a time when Mina could barely hold a light. Now, Jihyo watched as Mina walked ahead, shining confidently in the dark. The light slid over a large snake skin, transparent but deadly green. It laid curled and empty across the tunnel floor. Jihyo jogged to catch up with the others. The stillness and dampness of the tunnel did little to help her fears.

Mina suddenly jumped ahead. There, Nayeon was lying on the floor unconscious. Mina stopped as quickly as she started. In her rush, the light illuminated a creature with a long scaly tail that whipped around its entire body and back around the other way. It took a step back with its four clawed feet and hissed with a forked tongue.

Jihyo was tense. She followed Jeongyeon’s example, gripping her wand tightly as they watched Mina ease her way towards Nayeon. The creature ignored them. It was focused on the light Mina shined directly at it, watching her movements and swinging its tail. Mina bent down to make sure Nayeon was okay. She shook her a few times when Jihyo saw there was more than one of them.

“Mina, watch out!” Jeongyeon yelled.

Another creature dashed out from behind, slithering its way towards Mina. Jeongyeon threw a few spells, but they did little to stop the speeding creature. Mina was pushed aside and the lizard was knocked back in the midst of its lunge. Nayeon was awake and held a sizeable rock in her hand.

“Mina.” Nayeon’s voice was weak. “I need your wand.”

“_Vermillion_,” Nayeon cast, directing the red sparks at the lizard that had tried to attack them.

One of the sparks hit the lizard in the eye and it cried in pain. More hissing could be heard.

“_Lumos_ _Solem_.”

Nayeon sent another spell that filled the tunnel with a warm light. There were at least a dozen of the same creature crowded together. The hissing turned harsher and louder as the light intensified.

“Go now,” Nayeon ordered, pulling Mina up as she got to her feet.

They ran back to the pipe. Jihyo stumbled against the uneven flooring, but Nayeon caught her in time. She pushed Jihyo ahead while she took a moment to distract the lizards that chased them. Nayeon threw a few more red sparks before following. When they reached the familiar bathroom, the pipe disappeared into the wall, replaced with a normal white, porcelain sink.

Nayeon caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She touched the cut on her head, feeling the stickiness of the partially dried blood. But before she could catch a breath, Jeongyeon turned her around, grabbing her by the collar.

“Do you even know what you’re doing down there? What you released?”

“Hey!” Jihyo shouted, trying to stop Jeongyeon from starting a fight, but she was ignored.

Nayeon scoffed, shifting back to the irritating behaviour she was known for.

“The basilisk is dead,” she said. “Shouldn’t Gryffindors know? You’re beloved Harry killed it.”

“What about those other things?”

“Creatures of the dark. They won’t come up here. Not where there’s light.” Nayeon explained, calmly, though her stare would kill. “Now get your hands off me.”

Jeongyeon was pushed, stumbling backwards. She regained her composure and stepped forward again, but Mina stood between them. It was a glaring stand off and Jihyo wasn’t having any of it.

“That’s enough,” Jihyo finally said, using her loud voice to her advantage. “Take her to the infirmary,” she ordered Mina before dragging Jeongyeon away by the arm.


	18. Chapter 18

Mina turned to Nayeon and started to inspect the wound on her head. She touched it carefully. Nayeon flinched at the pain.

“What happened?” Mina questioned.

“The tunnel was blocked by debris. I was stupid and tried to blast it apart.”

Mina sighed. She grabbed Nayeon by the wrist and pulled her through the door and towards the stairs.

"I’m not going to the infirmary,” said Nayeon.

“I know,” replied Mina.

She led Nayeon upwards until they reached the seventh floor. Nayeon followed quietly behind, letting Mina drag her wherever. The door was there, but Mina hesitated. Before Nayeon could step forward to open it for her, she turned the doorknob. _Click_. Mina was surprised. A sense of relief washed over her.

On the table was exactly what Mina was looking for. A large bowl, a washcloth, gauze and a roll of medical tape. She pulled Nayeon forward and made her sit down. Then, she filled the bowl with water. Nayeon watched closely as Mina washed and bandaged the wound.

“You know there’s a spell for this,” she said.

Mina didn’t say anything.

“I can teach you later.”

Mina continued with her task silently. She took a step back when she finished.

“Mina, I—” Nayeon started.

“Don’t. Just don’t. Whatever you’re doing just stop, Nayeon.” Mina said teary eyed.

Nayeon looked away. “I can’t.”

Mina left the room without saying anything. She left before cleaning up after herself. She left before Nayeon could say sorry and convince her otherwise.

The next morning, Mina waited in the Great Hall. Jihyo accompanied her briefly before leaving with the rest of Hufflepuff. She saw Jeongyeon at the Gryffindor table talking with her friends. Others finished their breakfast and began to clear out. Only a few remained when Mina gave up. She was disappointed, infuriated even. She skipped class and headed to the girl’s bathroom on the second floor.

As expected, Nayeon was there. Her expression worried Mina—a look of determination, persistence and fear. Mina wasn’t sure how to confront her friend. She walked behind Nayeon until she was visible through the mirror, only then did Nayeon realize her presence.

“Tell me.” Mina spoke softly, but the desperation in her voice carried through.

“Tell you what? I tell you everything,” Nayeon replied, talking to Mina through her reflection.

“You don’t,” said Mina. “You don’t because I never ask. I knew something was wrong, but weren’t we having fun? No bullies, no enemies, just the two of us. So, I never asked.”

“Then, ask.” Nayeon turned to face her. “Ask because I’ve been too scared to tell you and lose the only good thing in my life.”

Mina hesitated. Tears began to form in her eyes. Was she prepared to lose the one person she could always trust?

“What are you looking for, Nayeon?” said Mina, pleading.

Nayeon hesitated. She took a deep breath before she answered.

“My father broke another one, again. He bought a cheap wand to replace it, again. He’s in the hospital, again.” Tears started falling. “He needs a wand that can protect him.”

Mina couldn’t stand there watching. She had never seen Nayeon cry before. Mina stepped towards her, wanting to hold her and tell her she didn’t have to be the strong one, but Nayeon moved away. She resolved to tell Mina the whole truth.

“I’m the one who caused the disturbance in the forest. That’s how I knew there was aconite there. The Chamber of Secrets were rumoured to hold a basilisk—a dead one. If I could find it, I could just pick up the horn and use it to make a new wand—a strong one. I wasn’t lying when I told you I was looking for bathrooms, I just—I never told you why.”

Tears flowed freely as Nayeon waited for Mina to respond. When she didn’t, Nayeon continued to ramble.

“I’m sorry, Mina. I don’t know why. I just did. I vandalized school property. I started fights with Gryffindor. I bully other students. Jeongyeon’s right. I’m a terrible person.”

Nayeon brought her hands up to hide her face, but Mina held onto them. She looked Nayeon in the eyes.

“Your father never forgot to bring me sweets.” Nayeon blinked, confused at the sudden statement. Mina wiped away Nayeon’s tears. “It’s not just you, anymore. It’s you and me. We do this together.”

Nayeon was overcome with relief. She lunged forward to hug Mina and let the last of her tears fall.

“No more secrets,” Mina begged. “No more hiding.”

They held onto each other’s hands tightly. Nayeon leaned towards the faucet of the sink and spoke a sound of hisses that surprised Mina. The sink moved back, disappearing into the wall and was replaced with a large pipe. Nayeon squeezed Mina’s hands.

“Together.”


	19. Chapter 19

_When Nayeon was young, her parents hid a family in their basement briefly. With them a small baby who never cried. Nayeon smiled when the baby laughed, but soon realized the family would never be safe if they stayed._

_When the war was over, Nayeon heard her father scream as he burned the dark mark from his arm. She watched as they dragged him to Azkaban anyways._

_When her father’s innocence was proven, he was finally released. But the work offered to him was risky. Nayeon would visit him in the hospital where his name hung over one of the beds._

_At every turn, there was Mina—the quiet baby, who entered Nayeon’s tumultuous days and brought a resonating laughter._

Nayeon held onto Mina’s hand as she took the lead through the tunnel. Mina used her wand to light their path.

“We need to find my wand,” said Nayeon.

Mina nodded. She pointed her wand downwards. The rocky floor of the tunnel were filled with small cracks and tiny debris. Mina brushed her fingers through the cracks, careful not to miss anything.

“I’m dumb,” Nayeon said, suddenly. “Give me your wand.”

She cast a summoning charm. After a brief moment, something came hurtling towards them, hitting Nayeon in the face.

“Ow.” Nayeon held her face as Mina laughed. She picked up her wand and tested it by shooting red sparks down the tunnel. “This feels better.”

_Throughout her first years at Hogwarts, Nayeon was studious. It was, after all, the duty of a student. But the points she earned for Slytherin paled in comparison to the praise from the mayhem her peers caused. She was quickly introduced to a world of Nose Biting Teacups, Silver Sparkling Snakes and Bombastic bombs. Soon after, she devised a plan to deface the Gryffindor’s common room guardian, the Fat Lady. Nayeon had found the respect she wanted._

Further into the tunnel, they crossed paths with the same creatures they encountered before. But this time Nayeon was prepared. She reached inside her pocket to pull out a few odd shaped items.

“Watch this,” Nayeon smirked.

She threw the objects towards the ground lizards, using a fire spell to set them ablaze in mid-air. The small marbles exploded in bright flashes. The long coils sizzled into shimmering snakes that slithered in and around the creatures. They thrashed their tails around their body, covering their eyes and swatting the firecrackers away.

Nayeon hastily passed by, pulling a shocked Mina by the arm.

“That was too easy,” said Mina, when they could no longer hear the crackling of the fireworks or the hissing of the creatures.

“Their skin is thick enough to protect from most spells, but they live in the dark,” explained Nayeon, “which means they’re sensitive to light.”

Nayeon took a glance at Mina. She smirked.

“Impressed?” she teased.

“Surprised,” replied Mina. “I didn’t think you actually study.”

They reached a solid wall on which two entwined serpents were carved. The eyes sparkled against the light—an emerald shine.

_At the height of the Second Wizarding War, Nayeon’s father would teach her various phrases of parseltongue. He told her, if he failed, this ability to speak and understand parseltongue could save her life. It was the sign of a dark witch. She questioned if she was one._

_“That is up to you to decide,” her father told her, “but if you look inside you, _really_ look,” he said pointing at her heart, “there is good in you. You have to hold on to that.”_

Nayeon approached the wall and spoke the same series of hisses she used in the bathroom. The serpents parted as the wall cracked into two halves, sliding away to open a path.

Inside the hidden chamber were towering stone pillars of intertwined serpents. Mina looked for Nayeon’s hands as the ceiling shrouded the chamber with an eerie green. They walked towards the other end where a statue of an old man with a thin beard reached the wizard’s feet. There, the decaying carcass of the basilisk lay.

Mina and Nayeon covered their noses from the stench. The flesh of the basilisk stuck to the bones, while other places were picked clean. Nayeon suspected the creatures from earlier would often came here to feed.

Nayeon let go of Mina’s hand and carefully stepped through the rotting flesh to the head of the basilisk. It’s fangs hung fiercely against its jaws. At the top of the skull were three horns that grew out. She reached over and wrapped both her hands around one. She tugged, but it did not come off easily.

_While in Slytherin, Nayeon had learned a lot about the founder, Salazar Slytherin—a parselmouth and dark wizard. In _Hogwarts: A History,_ it mentioned Salazar Slytherin hand crafted a wand from a basilisk horn. In the same book, mention of the Chamber of Secrets was rumoured._

_Nayeon studied wand making like she studied her school subjects—with earnest. She ventured into the Forbidden Forest where she located a tree full of bowtruckles. Returning to her dorm, she tucked the piece of wood into the bottom of her trunk._

_She was halfway there._

Nayeon casted a spell that severed the horn from the rest of the skull. She tugged again. Cracks formed around the base of the horn. It broke off easily when she pulled again.

“Is that it?” asked a nervous Mina, who watched Nayeon hold the horn as if it held all her answers.

Nayeon looked towards Mina, but her beaming smile was quickly replaced. She pushed off in a sprint towards Mina, who turned around to find a creature wrapping its tentacles around her leg. Mina screamed as she was pulled into the water.

_It was chance that Madam Pince dragged Nayeon to Professor Slughorn for detention. She was placed in the proximity of the very bathroom she searched for. It was also by coincidence, her detention buddy was the pesky Ravenclaw that had irked Mina, and by extension, Nayeon herself._

_“What is she doing here, professor?” Nayeon had asked._

_Professor Slughorn informed her of first years stealing potions. Nayeon had an idea who they were stealing from._

_She advised this Ravenclaw not to harass Mina or she would have more dire consequences to deal with. Then, asked for a quick bathroom break to calm down. Professor Slughorn excused his brightest and most promising student._

Mina’s hand barely remained on the surface when Nayeon reached the water. She held on tightly, but more creatures gathered around. They were pale-green creatures with small horns and pointed fingers—grindylows. Nayeon struggled with holding on to Mina and the basilisk horn. She gritted her teeth and cried in frustration, putting the horn down and pulling out her wand.

“_Relashio_,” she repeated over and over, but the grindylows outnumbered her easily.

They began leaping out of the water, swiping pointed fingers at Nayeon. A scratch on her cheek bled. Between the oncoming attacks and Mina’s strength disappearing, Nayeon’s grip began to slip. The frustration in her climbed into anger.

“_Expulso_,” she yelled, pointing at the grindylows underwater.

Vicious bubbles erupted underwater. It spread fast, reaching the surface of the water with a large splash, soaking Nayeon. The tension of the tug and pull loosened. Nayeon took the opportunity, using both hands to hastily pull Mina up. When Mina broke the surface, she took a big gasp of air. She coughed up water when her legs felt the hard surface floor.

Nayeon scrambled for her wand and retreated away from the water, pulling a disoriented Mina with her. She kept her wand trained on the grindylows watching in the waterways. But then, there was the basilisk horn, just out of her reach, at the edge of the water.

Mina pulled away. She resisted Nayeon’s attempt to stop her, stubbornly reaching for the horn.

_When Mina confronted Nayeon moments earlier, Nayeon saw her world fall apart. She was only doing what she had to to survive, but became this heartless, selfish character she could barely recognize in the mirror. Still, Mina looked at her with admiration, care and respect. There was nothing Nayeon wouldn’t do to protect that._

Seeing the grindylows react to Mina's movements, ready to pounce, Nayeon fumed. She stood up and casted a protective and deadly spell that engulfed the waterways before the grindylows could make their move. Mina flinched. She grabbed the horn and rushed back to Nayeon.

“Nayeon,” Mina called out to her. “Nayeon! Stop.”

Nayeon looked around her. The green of the chamber was intensified by flares of green flames that burned over the water. The grindylows had stopped attacking, replaced with ashes floating throughout the chamber. Mina grabbed Nayeon’s shoulders, shaking her, yelling something, but Nayeon couldn’t hear.

The flames died down as the anger dissipated from Nayeon, replaced with guilt and shock. Mina enveloped Nayeon in a protective embrace, words of reassurance being offered until Nayeon came out of her daze. Nayeon wrapped her arms around Mina, squeezing tightly, hiding herself in Mina’s shoulder.


	20. Chapter 20

Mina held tightly onto Nayeon’s hand. She guided them through the tunnel. The creatures before seemingly sensed the anguish and stayed away. When they reached the pipe, Mina climbed up and looked towards Nayeon. The image of her friend with her head held low pained her. She offered her hand and helped Nayeon up.

At the other side of the pipe, Jihyo and Jeongyeon were already waiting for them. With them was the headmistress, Professor Slughorn and Professor Flitwick. Mina quickly hid the basilisk horn behind her back. The headmistress looked at their soaked robes and injuries. She sighed.

“Take them to the infirmary,” she ordered, maintaining her stern nature. She looked at Jihyo. “I want them in my office as soon as they are taken care of.”

The moment the headmistress and professors left the room, Jihyo fussed over Mina. She let out a discharge of worry that started with “You didn’t show up to class,” and ended with “I can’t believe you left without us.”

Jeongyeon remained quiet throughout, watching Nayeon carefully, unsure of what to make of the situation or why she was even here. She was surprised when Nayeon approached her first.

“You were right,” she said.

Nayeon’s voice was weak and her appearance tired. The room turned solemn as she spoke. Jeongyeon looked on, her face shocked and confused, but Nayeon said nothing more.

She turned to Mina with her hand out. Mina did not comply.

“Mina,” Nayeon said with a stern voice.

“You don’t have to do everything alone,” Mina finally said, keeping her hands behind her back. “We’re all here.”

“Who?” Nayeon retorted. “Jihyo? Whose name is the only thing I know about her. Jeongyeon? Who hates everything I do. Or you? Who I always put in danger.”

“It was my choice,” Mina assured her.

“I shouldn’t have let you.”

“And I should have stopped you,” said Mina. She held the basilisk horn for everyone to see. “I can stop you now,” she threatened, gripping the horn.

“What’s that?” Jeongyeon questioned, unnerved and strained. A million problems presented itself, all of them stemming from this one object.

“Is that the basilisk horn?” Jihyo gasped in awe. “You actually found it.”

Nayeon’s brows furrowed in frustration. She swiped the horn from Mina’s hands.

“It’s none of your business,” she declared.

“It’s not your fault,” Mina called out before Nayeon could leave. “It was my choice and you did everything to protect me. You saved me.”

Nayeon stopped to hear her out, but her overwhelming emotions could barely be contained. She left, swiftly.

Mina let Jihyo drag her from place to place. They stopped by the Ravenclaw dorm to change into dry clothing. Then, visited Madam Pomfrey at the infirmary. The patron made quick work of her scratches and checked for any remaining water in her lungs. Their last destination was the headmistress’ office. They waited in front of a gargoyle statue on Mina’s insistence.

She let out a soft smile when she saw Nayeon walk down the hallway in her green hoodie. Jihyo placed her hand on Mina’s shoulder and gave her a reassuring nod. She looked over to Nayeon before leaving.

Nayeon stopped Mina before she could say anything.

“I’m sorry,” she apologized.

Mina didn’t say anything. Thankful that the scratch on Nayeon’s face was gone, that Nayeon chose to be here and that Nayeon, who always took things too far, was still apologizing. She hugged Nayeon.

They walked up the spiral staircase and into a large circular room, decorated with the odd Chudley Canon quidditch team merchandise. Among the orange banners, were silver instruments that whirled and buzzed and books that lay open with enormous equations scrawled on its pages. The walls were covered with portraits of the old headmasters and headmistresses, all of whom were sleeping in their frames.

The headmistress sat behind a claw-footed desk, busying herself with parchments. She wore a long robe that covered her thin aging frame and a large pointed hat.

“Ms Im and Ms Myoui,” she welcomed without looking up.

The headmistress wrote down a few words before setting aside her quill. She turned her full attention to the students waiting quietly for her.

“First, 50 points from the both of you. This school will not condone any misbehaviour.” She turned her daunting glare towards Nayeon, who cowered in her presence. “Did you find what you were looking for?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, ma’am,” Nayeon replied.

The headmistress sighed, standing up. She walked around and crossed her arms as she watched the students. Nayeon stood firmly, though her eyes shook with nerves, and Mina, who stood still, quiet and near invisible.

“Please, Ms Im, spare me,” she said. “I am still certain it was you who defaced the Fat Lady last year. I don’t believe anyone has caused this much trouble since Mr Potter. I just hope your actions are as well-intentioned.”

Nayeon looked away. Mina noticed and took Nayeon’s hand in hers.

“I-It is,” Mina assured the headmistress.

“I see you have accomplices now.”

Nayeon frantically looked at Mina. She pulled her hand free and stepped away.

“Mina has nothing to do with it,” Nayeon said firmly.

“Whether that is true, Ms Im, don’t you find that we are stronger when united? It would be wise to learn just how much strength there is.”

Nayeon turned back to look at Mina, who only looked on confused.

“Off you go,” the headmistress waved them away, returning to her seat and to the parchments on her desk.

“You’re not expelling me?” Nayeon asked in disbelief.

The headmistress put down her glasses and made sure to deliver her words.

“Ms Im, as tired as I am with your antics, the school is here for as long as the students require it. Only the most immoral and malicious actions will be expelled. As it appears,” she looked at Mina, “your actions are well-intentioned.”

She returned her glasses to the tip of her nose. A speechless Nayeon turned around. She took Mina’s hand and they left together.


	21. Chapter 21

It was late into the afternoon. Mina made her way to the seventh floor by herself. She roamed around until she found the corridor that attracted her at the start of the year. But the door she had come to rely on wasn’t there. Mina had expected as much. She turned around to look out the window. On the seventh floor it gave a magnificent view over the Black Lake and the green hills that surrounded it.

“Have you been?”

The Grey Lady floated just behind her.

“I didn’t mean to startle you,” she said. “Merely curious. Have you been to the lake since we last talked?”

“No,” replied Mina.

“The school year is ending soon,” the ghost reminded.

Mina returned to gaze out the window.

“How does the room choose who to appear for?” she asked.

“The castle holds many secrets,” the Grey Lady admitted. “Books barely begin to scratch the surface. But if all mysteries were solved, the attribute my mother sought to nurture would be frivolous. My mother never desired the truth, but the journey. Curiosity is what makes the world magical.”

Mina turned to face the Grey Lady, but the ghost had disappeared.

The Black Lake was vast and seemingly endless. Mina was speechless against the calming waters that reached the shores and retreated into the dark depths. The Black Lake was aptly named, but the green hills, blue skies and yellow sun brought a balance.

On the rocky shores, Mina and Nayeon waited. Other students were inside the castle, saying their last goodbyes and finishing any last minute packing before returning home for the summer. But Mina wasn’t like the other students. She came to the Black Lake, taking in the wind that brushed her face, breathing the clean air and skipping rocks along the water’s surface. She laughed at Nayeon’s poor attempt.

The crunch of the rocks caught their attention. Jihyo walked towards them.

“Is Jeongyeon coming?” asked Mina.

“I told her about it,” replied Jihyo. “Why are we out here?”

“Mina didn’t get a chance to see the lake,” Nayeon explained. “She wanted to go before we leave.”

“But why not the room?”

“It’s gone,” Mina revealed.

“Gone?”

“The Grey Lady said it would only appear when needed,” Mina recalled. “I’m not hiding. I’ve already missed out on so much.”

Jihyo looked over to Nayeon.

“I got what I wanted,” Nayeon said simply.

Mina threw a rock into the lake. She watched as it landed in the water and disappeared.

“Why did you call us here?”

Jeongyeon walked up behind them.

“Where’s Sana and Momo?” asked Jihyo.

“I still don’t trust her,” Jeongyeon responded, pointing at Nayeon. “I’m not bringing my friends into this until I know what’s going on.”

“I’m making things right,” explained Nayeon. “I might be disrespectful, arrogant, loud and obnoxious, but I’m not evil. I’m not a Death Eater and neither was my father.”

“Are you sure about that?”

Nayeon paused. She looked behind her where Mina stood, choosing her next stone carefully.

“Yes, I’m sure,” she said, confidently. “I’m not asking you to be friends, I understand that needs to be earned, but I want to start again. No more secrets.”

Jeongyeon looked towards Jihyo for direction.

“What do you need the basilisk horn for?” asked Jihyo. “You said no more secrets so don’t lie.”

Jeongyeon nodded approvingly. They waited expectantly at Nayeon.

“It’s to make a wand,” explained Nayeon after a moment of hesitation. “A powerful one that can protect my father. He’s Hit Wizard.”

“What’s a Hit Wizard?” Jihyo questioned.

“Hit Wizards are the frontline. Any dangerous situation, that’s who you call,” Jeongyeon explained. “It’s a risky job,” she added, with surprising compassion. “They say a Hit Wizard has a bed at St Mungo’s Hospital with their name on it.”

They fell silent, staring out into the waters and letting the cold breeze brush against their face. Mina picked up a rock and turned it over in her hands. She stepped forward.

“I called you here to make a pact,” she said, breaking the silence and calling everyone’s attention to her. She startled at the eyes that watched her, but she continued in her soft voice. “With the four of us, there’s nothing in this castle that is too difficult or too dangerous. Where a Gryffindor can’t go, a Slytherin can. If not, a Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. Nothing happens without one of us knowing. No hiding. No secrets.” Mina placed her hand between the four of them. “A pact to take on this magical world together.”

Nayeon placed her hand on top of Mina’s, already aware of the plan before they set foot on the shores of the lake.

A stunned silence fell between Jihyo and Jeongyeon. The attention and charisma Mina commanded before them was inspiring. Jihyo smiled, placing her hand above Nayeon’s. They looked at Jeongyeon who was still hesitant, but eventually grunted a reluctant “fine.” She placed her hand on top of the pile.

They returned to the Great Hall for the year end feast. The hall was decorated with yellow and red banners that boasted the Gryffindor crest. Nayeon took a seat with the other Slytherins who grumbled about losing the House and Quidditch Cup this year.

She looked to the far side where Jeongyeon sat with the rest of Gryffindor, unsure if the anger Jeongyeon held for her would destroy their new pact. Then, she moved her attention to Jihyo, who amicably chatted away with her Hufflepuff peers, and wondered if Mina’s trust in Jihyo was misplaced. Nayeon turned around and tapped the person sitting at the next table over, their back facing her. Mina turned around, smiling reassuringly. As if she knew the worries that plagued Nayeon's thoughts. And yet, as Mina smiled, Nayeon felt her them disappear.

Nayeon noticed Mina held a bread roll in her hand. She leaned forward, taking a bold bite. Mina pouted and gave her a disapproving glare, throwing Nayeon into a fit of laughter. But with her mouth wide open, Mina stuffed the rest of the roll. This time Mina laughed.


End file.
